Dancing In The Rain
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Dedicate to Andrea "iloveromance". This story has some relation to my other story "Finally". Niles & Daphne have danced in the rain before & have made it a tradition to dance in the rain once a year. I think of this story like a rose in the rain. Niles & Daphne have two children now & sometimes things get in the way, but they will always have their time in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

Author's Note: Dedicated to Andrea "ILoveRomance". Your works are great inspirations and your friendship is a true treasure.

[ Scrambled Eggs and No Tossed Salad ]

Her beautiful mahogany eyes stared back into his. The pulse of his heart beat, he could feel through his entire body. It warmed his skin. It was like nothing could bring his skin to a chill at this moment. Nothing at all. He loved coming home to her. After all these years, everything still seemed brand new.

"What is that funny little grin all about," she whispered from her lips that were less than an inch from his. She could feel his breath on her lips and it was intoxicating.

"I was just thinking…" He brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "How wonderful our relationship is?"

She gave him a quick kiss back. "Go on. I'm all ears."

"Frasier called the other day and asked how we get along so well."

"He did?" she asked, looking ever so longingly into his eyes. "What did you tell him."

"I told him the truth. Sometimes we do get into small arguments just so we can make up."

She smiled at that. "You think so?"

"I do."

She kissed him again. "I think so too."

"I love you Daphne Crane."

"And I love you Niles Crane."

Their lips met gently like a whispering breeze so welcome on a hot summer day.

"Would you care for some more wine?"

"Yes… Yes, I would," he said without taking his eyes off of her. "It goes so well with the chocolate covered strawberries."

She poured.

"What is the name of this wine?"

"It's Apothic."

"Let me see," he asked. He took the bottle. "Apothic Crush ~ Limited Release." He turned the bottle to read the back label. "A blend of petite Sirah and Pinot Noir to create luscious aromas of caramel and chocolate." He turned back to her. "It really is quite splendid."

She looked longingly into his eyes and stoked his hair. "We go together like caramel and chocolate."

"I agree." His smile faded. "I have something I have to tell you."

Her smile never faded. "You can tell me anything."

"What if I told you that I had to leave here?"

Her smile expectantly grew larger. She reached out and touched his cheek. "I will follow you anywhere."

"I love you so much," he told her. He reached out for her and pulled back a pillow. "What?" He opened his eyes. He had just awoke from a deep slumber. He reached out again, but Daphne's part of the bed was empty. Where was that beautiful woman of his? He rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. He slipped his feet into his slippers and donned his robe. That's when he caught the wonderful smell of bacon jaunting through the house.

He went down stairs to find the kids in their seats, David in his booster seat and Lynda in her high-chair. There were plates of scrambled eggs, orange juice, toast, and bacon. "Wow! What's going on down here?"

"Daddy!" David called out.

"Da-da-da-da", Lynda tried her best to call to him.

"You look like knights at the round table with quite a feast set before you." He kissed David on the head and then went over to lift Lynda's face to kiss her cheek.

"I Oh Ou," Lynda said.

Niles smiled. Life just doesn't get any better. "I love you too." He found the newspaper neatly folded and carefully placed beside his place setting.

Daphne came in from the kitchen with breakfast cinnamon rolls in a basket covered with a cloth. "Good morning, love."

He grabbed her and gave her a big kiss. "Good morning, my love. What is the big occasion?"

"What occasion? We always have breakfast together."

"Yes, but it's usually cereal or hot oats."

She smiled.

"What is it?" he asked as he took his seat. He knew that it wasn't a special occasion. He had those all memorized.

"There's a light evening rain tomorrow."

He took up the paper and unfolded it. "This is Seattle. It always rains." Then he stopped and shot her a look. He smiled. "No."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Really? That would be splendid," there was excitement in his voice.

"Whot Mommy?" David asked as he shoveled eggs into his mouth, getting them all down his bib as he did.

Daphne put the rolls down on the table and took her seat. "Well, you see David, Daddy and Mommy went dancing in the rain when we started dating."

"Right out there in front of the café," Niles added.

"Now, at least once a year, your fatha and I relive the moment by making a night of it."

"Can I go, Momma?" David asked.

"I go bye-bye," his little sister chimed in.

It made Niles and Daphne laugh. "I'm sorry. This is just for Mommy and Daddy," Niles announced. "How about we celebrate with the whole family tonight by going to McDonald's?" He cringed at the thought of eating fast food, but it made his kids so happy.

"Do-ads!" Lynda called out as a victory yell as she lifted her spoon into the air.

"That's right." Niles leaned over and kissed his daughter's nose. "Donald's!"

"I'll call and make reservations at the Pink Door. You call Dad and Mum and ask if they can babysit," Daphne said.

"Sure thing, my love." He looked around the table. "Daphne, did you make any coffee?"

"No, sorry. I thought you would want to pick some up at Nervosa on the way to work."

He smiled and gave her a wink. "You know me all too well, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ I'll Have A Decaf With A Shot Of A Prozac ]

Nervosa: Niles' home away from home. The most auspicious variety of coffee blends one could hope for. He normally stuck to his double cappuccino, half-caf, nonfat milk. But on occasions, he would step out of the norm; break free of the everyday routine and storm the castle of life. Today was one of those days. As he waited for his turn to order at the counter, he recalled some advice Professor Birch gave him at prep-school. "The larger the dragon, the sharper the sword." Rise to the challenge.

A smirk crossed his face as he remember some advice that his father had given him before seeing him off at the airport when he headed for Cambridge. "Dad?"

Seeing Martin and Ronee sitting in the table that he and Frasier used to frequent pulled him from his train of thoughts. It was his turn to order. He quickly ordered and asked if it could be brought to the table where he would be sitting with his parents.

"Well, hello you two. What are you doing here?" He produced his handkerchief to wipe down his chair.

Martin looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Just came by to see you."

Niles set his brief case down beside his seat and sat down. "Well, this is such a pleasant surprise."

"So how is work going?" Ronee asked.

Okay, have you ever had an "ah-ha" moment for no apparent reason? Niles was having one of those moments. Something was going on. Perhaps he could be mistaken, but to the trained psychologist, sometimes it takes just a whisper or slight movement or gesture that triggers the "ah-ha". It was in the way she said it. "Work is fine," his voice traveled off as if he was expecting a punch line follow up. "And how are things with you?"

"Still not missing a note."

Her wit on her lounge singing was always amusing.

"How are our grandkids?" Martin asked.

"Simply delightful. They are treasures. I love every moment with them. I told them that we would go to McDonald's tonight and Rosalynda was so excited, she raised her cereal spoon in the air and said, 'Do-ads', trying to say 'Donald's'."

Martin and Ronee laugh so at that. Martin laughed so hard, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"How is your morning going?" Martin asked.

"Well Dad, I was just recalling some advice you gave me before I left for England."

"Oh?" Ronee asked.

"Yes, he said, 'Always brave each storm head on. If you try to steer around it, you end up broadsided.'"

Ronee shot Martin a look and then turned back to Niles. "He said that?"

The server brought Niles his coffee. "Thank you." He took the cup and took a sip. "Yes, he did."

"Well the most advice I get from him," she said, "is 'the beer stays colder in the crisper'."

Niles smiled at that.

"It does", Martin said. "So, you heading to work?"

"Alright, what is going on?" Niles asked.

"What?" Martin said in defense.

"You two are up to something, I can tell."

Ronee slapped Martin in the arm. He could never keep his composure with secrets.

"Alright, out with it," Niles ordered.

Martin rubbed his arm. "What are you doing tomorrow night? Ronee and I would like to take you and your family out to dinner."

Niles' eyes narrowed. There was something deeper going on than just an invitation to dine. "Daphne and I already have dinner plans. As a matter of fact, I was just going to call you to see if you'd be willing to babysit that night."

"You'll have to cancel your plans." Martin was too eager – too insistent.

"Why?" Niles found his voice trailing again.

"You just gotta."

Martin's erupting bottle of hidden emotions resulted in another slap to the shoulder.

"We would just like to spend more time with the grandkids," Ronee offered an explanation.

"You don't have any ulterior motive here?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"Are you certain? You're not going to announce that I'm about to have a new brother, are you?"

Ronee stared at him like she was looking through him.

"Oh my God." Niles eyes widened and he felt a hypoventilation attack coming on. He would have another sibling in three quarters of a year!

Ronee smirked. "I'm just pulling your leg Niles."

"Oh! Oh yes." He nodded. "Good one." He tried to stabilize his breathing. He had underestimated her overabundant talents in "leg pulling".

"Geez Niles, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." He retrieved his handkerchief to dab the sweat from his brow. He took a drink of his coffee in effort to calm his nerves. "I should have ordered a defibrillator instead of coffee."

"I'm sorry Niles", she said.

But Niles knew she loved to pull his proverbial chain as often as she could. He straightened his tie to help regain his composer. He took out his cell phone. "Let me just call Daphne to see if we can reschedule our plans for tomorrow evening."

[ There's Even An Apple Turnover In It For You ]

"It was hard to come here today." The man told Niles in his office.

Niles put his pad of paper on his desk and went and sat in the sofa chair apposing his patient. "I'm sorry, but I think we're done here."

"Please, just give me a moment to say what's on my mind."

"It's time for you to leave."

"After all that we've been through, don't I deserve just a few minutes of your time. Please."

"You do this every time. Do I need to call the police yet again?"

"I am sorry about last time. I should never have spoken to you that way."

"If you've got something to say, you had better say it and then be on your way."

"Don't push me away so easily."

"I have respect for you, but I have other people to see."

"I know, and I respect that. Give me just a moment… to gather my thoughts… I feel like I'm at the most important cross roads of my life here."

Niles looked at his watch. "You have three minutes, then you're going to have to go."

"I find myself thinking of you all of the time."

"We've established that so many times."

"I'd like to see more of you… okay, there. I said it."

"I appreciate that, but I just don't have the time."

"Let me take you out to dinner then. Just dinner. You pick the place. We can meet there if you would like."

"I cannot…" Niles back peddled.

"I have feelings for you."

"That's why you're here."

"I love you so much. And you're my best friend."

"You must have closer friends."

"No, I don't. I never will. Now and always, you will be my best friend."

"Let's discuss your drinking problem."

"I stopped drinking all together. I haven't missed a meeting. I've been dry for four months now."

Niles looked at his watch again. "You're time is up."

"My time is up? That's the fastest three minutes I've ever witnessed."

"Well, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Do you think this is comfortable for me? Ah, this is bull crap!"

"I don't feel your conviction." Niles picked his pad up again and wrote something down. "This 'fertilizer' that you refer to is just the roll playing that will help you get your ex-wife back. You're getting better, but I need to feel your emotions."

"I know doc, but it just feels weird expressing myself to you."

"Mr. Prevbo, if you get down what you want to say well enough to say it to me, then you have a much better chance of staying focused when you speak with her no matter what her reaction is."

"Thanks doctor. Can we do this again? You know, before I go see her?"

"Absolutely. Same time next week?"

"Sure. And thank you, Doctor Crane." He extended his hand.

Niles shook it. "My pleasure. Have a great week."

When Mr. Prevbo left, Niles took a seat behind his desk and hit his intercom. "Ruth, any last minute appointments?"

"No, Doctor Crane. The rest of your day is free."

He readied his briefcase and headed out, getting his coat from the coat rack just inside his office. He would dress down before dinner. He didn't want the staff at McDonald's to recognize him so easily. They would always giggle when they saw him coming. Not for the way that he dressed, but for the way he had placed his first order there, asking them if they could remove the breading from the fish, hold the bun and fry it in garlic butter with a twist of lemon . He knows better now, but he still lets Daphne do the ordering.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ He Had Forgotten He Was Wearing The Paper King's Crown ]

Niles was feeding Lynda at the breakfast table.

"Niles, you haven't heard a word I've said."

He glared over at Daphne. "What's that, Hon?"

"I was talking to you."

"I'm sorry, Darling. My mind was drifting. What did you say?"

"I was commenting on how you quote/unquote 'dropped by' Le Pied du Cochon on the way home from McDonald's last night."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I just don't think my pallet will ever be compatible with anything 'McGrilled'."

"I know, Love. Don't apologize to me. It was the blokes at your restaurant that were giving you the stink-eye."

"Well, can you blame them? They compromised their policy in preparing my lemon-steak as a carry-out."

She smiled. "I can still hear the maître d', 'Our entrées are to be savored, not boxed'."

"I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"No Love. I sort of get used to it. Remember what happened when you stopped by a five star restaurant the last time we took the kids to Burger King?"

Niles smiled as he wiped his daughter's mouth with the white cloth napkin. "Oh, and thanks so much for rescheduling our date."

"You're welcome sweetie. It's another light rain in three nights from now. Don't forget."

"No chance of that. I am so looking forward to it. I'll ask Dad and Ronee if they are available to baby-sit that night."

"Why do you think they were so eager to have us change our plans, like you've said?

"I don't know, but we will find out soon enough tonight."

[ The Office of Dr. Niles Crane ]

Niles sat forward from this office chair and closed is leather-bound novel and placed it on his desk. Pressing the intercom, he spoke into it, "Mrs. Finch, when is my next appointment?"

"You're next appointment isn't for another two and a half hours."

"Why don't you go to lunch? I'll head home and have lunch with my family."

"Thank you Dr. Crane. Enjoy your family time."

"I will. Have a great lunch."

By the time he collected his things and opened his office door to leave, he was faced with a man and a woman.

"Doctor Crane," the man said, "We're sorry to be dropping by un-announced like this…"

Niles smiled. "Nonsense. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels. Please come in. How wonderful to see you again."

He asked them in to have a seat. He watched as they sat together and held hands. It harmed his heart.

"Doctor Crane," the woman said, "Thank you so much. We have never been happier."

Niles nodded with satisfaction. "I am so happy for the both of you."

"Look at us," the man said. "We came to you with our troubled marriage and it's been four years now and we're still like newlyweds."

"And we have you to thank for it," she said with a great big smile on her face.

"Seeing you two together the way that you are is so rewarding on a paramount level. Thank you so much for coming in."

"We're heading out to Rio tomorrow. Another honeymoon," the man said.

"A second honeymoon," Niles sounded. "That's wonderful."

The couple shot each other a quick look. "No, it's our fifth honeymoon."

"Fifth? My word."

"That's right doc." The man kissed the back of the hand of his wife's that he had been holding. "We've been on a honeymoon every year since you set us back on the right track."

Niles smile was beaming bright for them. He was so proud to be a part of such a strong union. He also loved the tradition that he was so looking forward to in just a few short days.

Mr. Daniels jumped up. "We didn't want to hold you up." He shook Niles' hand with a grip of appreciation. "God bless you sir."

Then Mrs. Daniels hugged him tightly. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes and was unable to speak. While her husband led her toward the door, she mouthed the words to Niles. "Thank you."

Niles waved good-bye to them. What a wonderful day. He retrieved his briefcase and headed out for the Montana.

[ Home ]

Niles opened the door. He was eager to tell his wife what had just happened. But it was all quiet… all too quiet. "Daphne!" He checked the kitchen and the bedroom to see if she was napping while the kids were down. No, he was home alone. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked around the room in great appreciation. He loved his home at the Montana. He went upstairs and into the reading room. There, he admired his book collection. His eyes fixed on the chess set that Frasier had given him before he left Seattle. The board was already set in motion with an unfinished game that he and Frasier were playing. He hadn't moved a piece since. Frasier hadn't been around much lately and Niles would carefully dust around the pieces as to not disturb them when he did so. He would stare at that board for hours. Not trying to determine any clever killer moves, but just missing his brother. Sometimes he would turn on KACL almost expecting to hear his brother's voice. It was just force of habit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Here's To Auspicious Disclosures ]

It was a beautiful night with a light rain. It was a perfect night for Niles and Daphne to be out in it. He was a little irritated about not being able to have their date night tonight, as Niles arrived with his family at his father's house. Martin and Ronee met the family at the house door. They gave their grandkids hugs and kisses. Then, they hugged Niles and Daphne and took their coats.

"So where are you taking us tonight?" Daphne asked.

"You leave that up to us," Ronee said with their coats in her arms. "Can we get you a drink before we go?"

Both Daphne and Niles declined. Daphne looked around Martin and Ronee's house. It was painted in whites and always had that cozy feeling to it as if you had expected to find a comfy blanket made of patch-work lying around.

"Alright Dad, we're here," Niles said in a matter-of-fact way. "Now why were you so zealous for us to change our plans? Is your coupon about to expire?"

Niles expected a blunt reply, but Martin just stood there smiling. "What? What is it?"

"Maybe I don't know where to take you for dinner."

"Well that's okay Dad. I can suggest a few places."

"We're not going to a hoity-toity place tonight Niles." Daphne surely didn't want her in-laws flipping for a bill that size.

Niles shot Martin a double take. "You invited us out without dinner plans? That doesn't sound like you Dad."

Martin never lost his smile. "Just maybe it wasn't my idea to take you out."

"Well, where did Ronee have in mi…" Niles shot his father another look. "Dad, what are you up to?"

Martin shook his head. "It wasn't her idea either."

"Well then, who's…" Niles stopped in mid-sentence when his father was gesturing behind them.

They turned.

Frasier was standing in the frame of the open front door with open arms. Niles game him a hug followed by Daphne. "Frasier, great to see you! When did you get in? How long will you be staying?"

Frasier took a quick glance at his watch. "All your questions will be answered in due time. We have reservations and the time is at hand, so I suggest we get moving."

[ Le Cigare Volant ]

Le Cigare Volant always had the perfect lighting to dine. The chandelier lighting was elegantly enhanced with the table candles. Inclusive to the reservations, a small crystal vase with a small rose was placed for each lady at the table. It was set for five adults, a high-chair and a chair with a booster seat.

"Oh my," Daphne said. She was always taken back by the beauty of the rooms and the grandeur of the place settings no matter how many times Niles had taken her here. The folding of the napkins looked like each one was done with a straight edge and ruler. The cloth table cloth and napkins were always finely pressed and the plates and utensils were dynamically set into place.

After everybody ordered, Frasier ordered three very special bottles of wine. When everyone was served a glass, he stood to make a toast. "To my family, whom just so happens to be my very best friends. Dad and Ronee where kind enough to pick me up from the airport so I could surprise you all…"

"Here it comes", Daphne thought. He was about to announce his marriage with Charlotte or perhaps an expected bundle of joy that would soon be gracing them with its presence. Yet, why would he do that without Charlotte here?

Niles' mind was running as well. Although he wouldn't be making any predictions, if he had to bet, his money would be on Frasier announcing that he had landed a TV talk show there in Chicago, much like the one he left in San Francisco in order to be with Charlotte.

"Through much consideration, I have decided that my home is here in Seattle. So I have come home to stay."

There was a mixture of everyone talking at once. "Congratulations", "It sure is great to have you back", and "When is Charlotte coming?"

Frasier held up his hand much like he was asking an audience to quiet down. "Charlotte had to stay back to wrap a few things up. She'll be coming later."

"We should be taking you out to dinner Frasier," Niles commented.

"Oh please, it is my pleasure."

"What are you going to do for work?" Ronee asked.

"I'm going to see about getting my job back at KACL."

"Well, that's great news son," Martin said as he took his napkin off of his lap and placed it on the table. "But, if I'm going to have room for my 'a'la carte dish thing', I'd best use the can."

"I'll go with you Dad," Frasier said, placing his wine glass down.

In the men's room, Frasier asked, "Dad, is there something going on with Niles?"

"What do ya mean?"

"When I mentioned that I was moving back, he didn't look too happy with my announcement."

"Ah, it's probably nothing Frase."

"Perhaps you're right Dad." Yet Frasier had the look as if he wasn't being truthful. He had picked up on something. This wasn't like Niles and he felt he had great cause for concern.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Tell Me No Lies And Keep Your Hands To Yourself ]

"Doctor Crane, your brother is here to see you."

Niles folded his newspaper and placed it on his desk and pressed the button on his intercom. "Please show him in." He went over to open his office door.

Frasier was there with a coffee carrier and a box of baked goods. He followed Niles back into the office.

"Frasier, what a pleasant surprise. For what do I own this distinct pleasure?"

"I just thought that I would drop by with some coffee and cinnamon scones from Nervosa."

"I've already had my coffee this morning," he politely stated as he leaned to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Well then, I'll just pour this out." Frasier started to turn to head for the drinking fountain out in the lobby to empty the coffee into its drain.

Niles bounded from his desk. "Well", he said abruptly displaying his eagerness to stop the assault of his favorite blend. "I'd hate for it to go to waste."

Frasier had Niles take his coffee from the drink caddie and handed him the box of scones.

Niles carefully placed it on top of his desk and opened it, allowing Frasier to take the first one.

"So, how are things?" Frasier asked.

"I'm well. How are you with settling in?"

"I'm living with Dad and Ronee for the time being."

"And how is that going?"

"Well, I placed my Wassily in the middle of the room and faced it toward the TV."

"Touché!" Niles grinned. "Now I know that doesn't even begin to highlight his motif."

"Like the Mona Lisa at a swap meet."

"WOW! PAINFUL! Is it having any effect on him?"

"Not at all. That man has put a splinter in my side for the entire eleven years with that eye-sour of a chair of his. There is no way I can compare with that. And certainly not by placing something so nice in the middle of his home."

Niles nodded. "When it comes to revenge, sometimes the shoe just fits too comfortably on the other foot."

Frasier hoisted his coffee to him. "Well said."

"Listen, if you two start driving each other crazy again, you are free to stay with Daphne and me."

"How does Wednesday sound with you?"

Niles laughed. "I'll have Daphne prepare the guest room."

"It will just be for a week or so. Once I get hired back on at the station, I'll apply for my old apartment at Elliot Bay Towers."

"Well, it certainly is good to have you back."

"Do you mean it Niles?"

"Well of course I mean it. Why do you say it like that?"

"When I made the announcement that I was moving back to Seattle last night, you had an unexpected look on your face… there, there it is again. Niles, what is going on?"

Niles placed his coffee down. "Can I be frank with you?"

"Don't be stupid, of course you can."

"Lately I've been having lunch at home. I come home early and sometimes I don't come to work until late."

"It's just a slump…"

"Frasier… I appreciate you trying to keep the outlook positive, but I just don't have as many patients as I used to. I'm putting aside money for the kids to go to college, but without the work, my hand is forced."

"Niles, what are you saying? What are you planning to do?" There was a crack in Frasier's voice that exposed his concern.

"I've applied to positions out of state."

"Niles," his brother's voice had dropped considerably.

"Believe me, it's not what I wanted to do. I love it here. Daphne loves it here. This is the only place she's lived outside of Manchester."

"Oh Niles." Frasier felt guilty for he was only thinking selfishly of how nice it was to be back in the Emerald City to spend time with his family and now most of his family was considering moving elsewhere. "Can I help you?"

"Please Frasier, I'm a big boy now. I will provide for my family. I've applied to Los Angeles, Phoenix, and Boston."

"Boston?" Frasier's eye brow perked up.

"Oh Frasier, before you start rambling off a list of contacts in Boston, let me tell you that I am favoring Phoenix."

"The desert?"

"I know, it's a big change from Seattle."

"For how long?" Frasier's question seemed to be toned on desperation.

"Probably indefinitely."

Frasier faked a smile. "Well, we can still get together for several operas."

"Of course. And please don't mention this to anybody. Not even Daphne knows."

"Daphne doesn't know?"

"Oh, I know she loves it here. She loves raising the family here."

"Niles, don't sell yourself short. Daphne will understand. She loves you. Her home is where you are. No matter what."

Niles gave his older brother a hug. "Thank you Frasier. I'm going to go home for lunch and tell her right now."

"Niles, before you go…"

He stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

"I have a confession myself."

Niles gave him his full attention. "Yes."

"Charlotte and I broke up."

Without another word, he hugged his older brother. "I'm so sorry." Then he tilted his head. "Wait a minute, last night you led us to believe she would be coming later."

"I know. I just felt like the news would crush Dad. I'll find the words and tell him tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ For All The Times You Stood By Me ]

Daphne's friends filled the apartment. Susan had just experienced a tragic and emotional breakup with her boyfriend for three years and all of the ladies rallied at Niles and Daphne's for comfort and support. Some of the women brought wine, others brought ice cream by the volume and most of them brought tissue.

Jamie pointed to the crowd of girls with the wine glass in her hand. "Men are dogs." Everybody started to laugh, but she continued. "No they are. They're there for compassion and they're there for a little romance, but when it comes to being a true friend, they are nowhere to be found. Am I right? Well… am I right?"

"Daphne wouldn't know about that." One of the girl's voices sounded.

Grace turned to look at Daphne. "What is it like Daphne?" He words were soft.

"What?" the words left her lips like a soft wind.

"You seem to have the best relationship – married or unmarried. How do you two get along so well?"

The tears made their way down her cheeks and fell to her lap. She watched them fall as she held her wine glass, with both hands, which rested on her lap. Why was she crying so? It was a mixture of sorrow for Susan's broken heart and the joy she had in her relationship with Niles. It was almost something she couldn't put into words.

Samantha got up and sat down next to her. She hugged her. "It's okay, sweetie."

"It's just that I love him so much."

Samantha took a tissue and tried to dry her tears. "I know dear."

She found her hands shaking and she opened up. "He loves me so… He brings me flowers for no reason other than to tell me that he loves me. He opens doors for me even still. He always is concerned with me comfort. Always fluffing me pillow or going out of his way to make certain me slippers are at the side of the bed every night so that they're there for me in the morning."

The ladies had no reply. They just stared in disbelief.

"He'll listen to me no matter what time it is or how tired he is."

"Don't ever let that one go," one of them said.

"And I know it's selfish, but I miss him when he's not here… even when he's just at work."

"Oh dear, it's okay," Hellen, who was holding Rosalynda, said trying to comfort Daphne.

"Does he have a brother?" Stacee remarked.

Daphne half grinned, not taking her comment seriously. "I'm sorry. I have so many blessing in me life. And I know there's good men out there for you."

"Not for me doll," Helen said, lifting the hand that displayed her wedding band. "John is as close to a knight in shining armor as I get."

"You have something very special," Caroline remarked. "You and Niles are the exception to the rule."

Just then, the front door opened. Niles stepped in with a large box of Daphne's favorite Chinese food from her favorite restaurant. He stopped in his tracks, looking a lot like he had just stepped into a land mine field. It was just lunch for four. He placed the food on a side table.

Daphne put her wine down and ran into his arms. "Oh Niles!"

Still looking around the room into the many faces, he held her, asking, "Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect."

"Well… what… what's going on?"

"Me friend Susan just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Ah." It was all clear to him now. "Well, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just brought lunch. I'll head back to the office."

"Please stay," they begged.

"I'm so sorry ladies, but I need to get back." He looked into Daphne's tearing eyes. "Are you certain you're alright."

She nodded as he stoked the tears off her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

He turned to Susan. "I'm sorry Susan. But men who don't value what they have are destined to repeat their failures."

Susan gave him a smile as she nodded to him.

He turned back to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He waved to the ladies before he departed.

"Oh Daphne," Grace said. "He is just the sweetest thing."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Goldilocks Lived Here Once ]

Up in the tower of KACL, Frasier brought his resume and reference packet, but he had a strong feeling that he wouldn't need either of them, for it was one of his very best friends that was the manager of the station now.

He greeted her secretary with the most uplifting attitude. "Good morning, I'm here to see Roz Doyle."

"Who?" The lady behind the desk seemed so unprofessional. Frasier didn't know her. By his observations, she must have been in her position within her first two days.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have an appointment, but I'm here to see the station manager."

She only enhanced her unprofessional mannerism by pointing to the door of the station manager.

"Why thank you," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. As he headed for the door, he smiled. It was going to be so nice to see Roz again. He had thought about bringing her flowers, but didn't want it to be misunderstood to others as a bribe to get his job back. Since the "secretary" hadn't announced his arrival, he softly knocked before entering the door.

There, he didn't find Roz at all. There was a large man slumbering on the couch with his face to the back of the couch. "Oh dear God," Frasier thought. What is this? It was after lunch time and there was no reason for someone to be sleeping on Roz's couch at this hour. He thought about back-stepping out, but didn't think that he would be able to bear conversing with the secretary any further.

"Excuse me." Frasier said in a soft voice.

The stranger grumbled.

"Excuse me," he said louder.

"Uh, wha…" Kenny Daly rolled over and sat up. "What? What's going on?"

"Kenny?! Kenny Daly?!"

"DOC!" Kenny jumped up and gave his friend a big hug. "Oh, I wouldn't lie to ya Doc, it sure is great to see you."

"You too Kenny, but… where is Roz?"

"Ah, she's home sick. I'm just filling in."

"Oh thank God. What about you Kenny? I thought you were DJ-ing."

"Oh, I am Doc." He shot a look at the clock on the wall. "Oh gosh, oh Pete's. Is that the right time?"

Frasier glanced at the clock hanging there. "Yes, I believe so."

He turned up the speaker hanging on the wall and there was dead air. "Jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick! Doc, I've got to go! Come with me!"

Before Frasier had time to respond, Kenny ran out of the office. Frasier ran after him.

Down to Frasier's old both, Frasier caught up with Kenny there.

Kenny hot-keyed the mic. "Hey all of you crazy people out there in the slippery streets of Emerald City. It's Kenny Daly back to stop the sound of silence. I'm jaw-jappin' to you from KACL 780 on your AM dial and my heart is pounding and my nerves are shot just to play you this next song… I'm sure it's your favorite… well… the song title should be repeated in the song a few times." He slapped the monitor and threw in a tape that started the music. He turned the music down. "Oh my God Doc, we made it!"

"If you're referring to being extremely late to your time slot, then yes, we made it." Frasier's smirk faded. "Kenny, what's going on here? This place looks like a ghost town and where is your producer?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Doc, this place is a sinking ship. I'm only temporarily covering as station manager. I don't even have a producer."

"What are you saying Kenny?"

"The ratings have been so low, this place has gone to hell in a handbag."

"How could this have happened? Roz would never have let this happen."

"Oh man Doc, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Roz is going to be sacked just as soon as she returns. I'm not even her replacement. I'm just temporary. The new station manager should be here any day now."

"Oh good heavens. Just how long has Roz been sick?"

"Weeks. It's off and on."

Frasier was a little lost for words. His concern for Roz made the problem with the station look small.

"Hey Doc, how about you be my guest today? Take some calls. Do what you do best. We'll bump up the ratings in no time. What do ya say?"

"Thank you Kenny. Perhaps another time. I'm going over to go see Roz."


	8. Chapter 8

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Roses Are Red, Pinot Grigio Is A Very Pale Yellow ]

The balcony of the apartment at the Montana was a great view of the crescent moon. It wasn't as grand as the view from Frasier's old apartment, but just the same, they enjoyed it. They had a love seat swing out on the balcony.

Daphne came outside with two wine glasses. She handed one of them to Niles as she sat beside him and leaned into him so that her shoulder blade was resting on his chest.

"The kids are asleep?"

"Finally," she said, tipping her glass of wine up for a drink to that comment. "Oh, what a beautiful night."

It was a glorious night and the sky was so clear. But the night that they so anticipated would be tomorrow night. The sky would be cloudy and the rain would shower down on them. The moon would be peering out from behind the clouds from time to time, just to check on them . Niles rested his cheek against her head in appreciation. He didn't get the chance to tell her what he'd needed, but now… now was not the right time. It was too close to the night they both were looking forward to. It was a baptism of their love and they would enjoy every moment of it.

He kissed the top of her head before partaking in some wine.

"I guess we won't need Martin and Ronee to babysit after all."

"No, not if Frasier is moving in tomorrow. He's agreed to babysit. Is the guest room ready?"

"Oh, yes. It's all ready." Her fingers laced in his as they held hands.

They were so content to just sit on the love seat and swing with each other and take in the view.

"It's an awful shame that he broke up with Charlotte," she said softly.

"Yes, it is. But my brother is resilient."

"I do hope he'll find true love someday."

"I'm certain someday he will."

When they finished their wine, Niles asked, "Would you care for another glass?"

She reached back to place her hand on the back of his neck and she turned to press her lips to his in the nicest of ways. "I'd love some."

Niles stared off into space for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Daphne, I seemed to have lost my train of thought. What did you say?"

His comment made her smile and she playfully slapped his chest. "Silly."

He took her glass as he got to his feet.

She reached out to take a hold of his pants pocket to stop him from leaving. When he turned to face her, she smiled up into his face. "I truly love you Niles."

He leaned over and his lips generously met with hers. "I love you too, my love."

Niles went inside to fill their glasses. His face flushed completely of all color and his skin went cold. He could barely breathe. For when he picked up the bottle of Pinot Grigio, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The bottle directly behind the Grigio was something that shook him to the core. It was Apothic Crush; the wine from his dream. It was a wine that he was unfamiliar with. He had never even held the bottle yet. If the back label read of aromas of caramel and chocolate, he would be completely beside himself. With trembling hands, he retrieved the bottle. The label was just the same as his dream. He turned the bottle over and there were the words, "This limited release blends petite Sirah and Pinot Noir to create luscious aromas of caramel and chocolate, with a velvety smooth mouthfeel." He gasped. Did he just have a psychic vision inside a dream?

[ Violets Are Definitely Blue]

There was a knock at the door. When Roz answered the door, Frasier was standing on the other side with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "AH!" She hugged him so tight. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Frasier, I didn't know you were in town."

"Well, I just arrived the other day." He handed the bouquet to her. "These are for you."

"Hi Frasier," a little voice trailed from inside the apartment.

Frasier looked to find Alice standing by the kitchen entrance. "My word!" he exclaimed. He threw his arms open and Alice came hurrying over to greet him. "My goodness you are so tall. How old are you now? 18? 19?"

She giggled. "I'm eleven. You knew that. You send me a birthday card every year."

Frasier grinned from ear to ear. "Why yes and I have dropped by to see you every now and then again."

"And you always say the same things," Alice said with a smile. "You always think I'm older than I am."

Roz handed her daughter the flowers. "Honey, can you find a vase for these?"

"Sure Mom."

"And start your homework."

"Sure," she said regretfully as she turned toward the kitchen.

Roz turned to Frasier. "Come on in and have a seat. How have you been?"

They sat on the couch.

"Well, Charlotte and I broke up."

"Oh, Frasier, I'm so sorry to hear that." She leaned over to hug him.

"It's for the best."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No really, Roz, no."

"Well, how about the job? How's work?"

"Well, I quit. I'm moving back to Seattle to stay."

She hugged him again with eagerness. "Oh, Frasier! I am so glad that you're back."

"Thank you Roz. I'm glad to be back."

"Let's celebrate. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Actually, I am busy tomorrow. I am babysitting David and Lynda. Niles and Daphne have a big evening planned."

"Well… how about the night after?"

"I'm meeting with an old friend that night, sorry."

'Well, what about tonight? You don't have plans tonight do you? Alice and I will have you over for dinner right here."

"Well… alright."

She looked at her watch and jumped up. "I'll start dinner now."

Frasier stood as well. "Let me help you."

"Alright."

They went into the kitchen where Alice had just opened her school books to do her homework.

"Honey," Roz said to her daughter. "Can you do your homework in your room, so we can talk?"

"Okay Mom."

Roz started getting things from the fridge and handing them to Frasier who set them on the counter. "So, would you like your old job back? I do have some pull over there, you know."

"Well Roz, I went over to KACL and Kenny was filling in for you. He said you've been sick on and off for weeks. How are you? I'm a bit concerned."

"I've been getting a little nauseous, but it usually doesn't last. By the afternoon, I'm fine."

"In the mornings, uh." Frasier thought for a moment. "Are you still seeing what's-his-name?"

"Richard? Yes, things are getting hot and heavy. We're getting along great."

"I see," Frasier said.

"What's that?"

"No, nothing."

"Oh that reminds me that he was going to stop by tonight. Let me make a quick call to have him come over another night."

"No Roz, that's not necessary. There's enough food here for the four of us."

"No, I insist. We need time to catch up."

She made her call.

When she returned, Frasier spoke up, "Roz, we've been friends for so long."

Roz started prepping the food. "Yes, we have."

"Please Roz, stop what you are doing. Come sit down at the table with me. We need to talk."

They sat. "What is it Frasier?"

"Roz, I love you. You are family. And I think you should hear this from me." He held her hands that rested on the table top. "When I spoke with Kenny, he said that the ratings were down and that your job was in jeopardy."

All expression left her face. They stood and Frasier held her. "Oh my God, Frasier. What am I going to do?" She cried into his chest.

He rubbed her back to comfort her. "Roz, I know things look a little dark right now, but we'll think of something."


	9. Chapter 9

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Kitchen Aids ]

Niles came down stairs in one of his best suits. "Frasier, how do I look?"

"My, you're looking quite dapper."

"Thank you. What's that?"

"What? What's what?"

"That in your hand. Is that your little black book? You're keeping a few irons in the fire, aren't you? You old scallywag."

Frasier tucked the palm-sized address book back into his shirt pocket. "Well, if you must know, I'm contemplating a formal date on-the-cuff for the future."

"Wait, you're not looking for a date to take out now? You're looking for a date to ask at a moment's notice for the future?"

"Yes. Well… if you must know, I'm trying to decide who to take as a date to Roz's wedding."

"What? Roz and Richard are getting married?"

"Well… not quite yet."

"Frasier, you're scaring me. Should I be leaving my children in your hands tonight?"

"Oh, I'm not losing my mind you ninny. Roz is expecting."

Niles started talking slowly. "Expecting… what?"

"Expecting-expecting."

"Roz is pregnant?"  
"Shhhhhh, keep your voice down. Where is Daphne?"

"She's up stairs getting ready. How come Roz hasn't mentioned this to me or Daphne?"

"Roz doesn't know yet."

Niles shook his head once as if he was trying to shake off the words Frasier had just said. "What?!"

"Well…"

"Frasier, if you say 'If you must know…' one more time, I'm going to scream."

"You'll just have to trust me on this. I know. She's having morning sickness. Roz is just in complete denial. All of the signs are there."

"Oh my, I have to let Daphne know."

Frasier turned to him. "You will do nothing of the sort. Do you know how much hot water I would be in with Roz if she found out I told you before she was able to?"

"Well, don't you think she would want Daphne to be there for her?"

"Yes, but I have to get a foot in the door to somehow get Roz her job back to give her the chance not to be in denial anymore."

"Frasier, I have to run a small errand. Is there anything I can bring you back from the planet Earth?"

Frasier shot him a look.

"What in the devil are you talking about?"

"I went to the station and found out that Roz has been out sick for a few weeks and they are looking to fire her when she returns."

"Oh my." Niles looked to the side as if the pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together. "What can we do?"

"Nothing to worry about Niles. I am going back to the station tomorrow and demand my job back. Once I have it, I'm going to use my clout to get Roz her job back."

"Wait a minute, she was the station manager. So, you plan to get hired back by the station manager of KACL, to then ask the station manager to step down so that Roz can take his or her position?"

"Well… when you put it that way… it sounds much more complicated than it is."

Daphne stopped at the top of the stairs. "How do I look?" She had left her hair down to flow gracefully over her shoulders and she was wearing an incredible full-length light blue dress. She spun around once.

"Oh my," Niles said, "You look ravishing."

"Quite stunning," Frasier added.

She descended the stairs, enjoying every moment of the full attention from her husband. "Now Frasa, remember their bedtime…"

"I know Daphne, their bedtime is eight o'clock. They can watch TV until then. And their dinners are already prepared and ready for them. You've both covered that quite well."

Niles turned to his brother. "Thank you for doing this."

"Well, thank you for having me as a house guest. Now you are sure we can do s'mores?"

"Absolutely," Daphne replied. "You mentioned oven s'mores."

"Yes, of course. No open flames."

"I can assure you our children are in good hands," Niles told his wife.

She smiled at them both. "I know that. Let me just pop into the kitchen and check on their meals." She headed that way.

Frasier motioned towards Daphne with a nod of his head.

Niles spoke softly, "No, I haven't told her yet. Tonight is very special for us and I'm going to keep it that way. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Frasier gave a nod of understanding.

Niles checked his watch. "Darling, we'd best be going."

Daphne returned from the kitchen. "All rightie."

"And where are my little ankle-biters?" Niles asked as they entered the room. He scooped up Lynda for a great big hug as Daphne kissed David good night.

"Now, don't you worry. They are in good hands." Frasier reassured them.

Niles and Daphne couldn't stop hugging and kissing their children. "Now you be good for Uncle Frasier," Niles told them.

"You betcha Daddy," David said.

"Ou Techa," Lynda repeated.

With that, Niles and Daphne slowly left with several waves and kisses blown.

Frasier closed the door behind them and turned to his nephew and niece. "All right good lady and good sir. Are we ready to have fun?"

"Ou Techa," Lynda said once more.

"Alright. I have a Disney movie to watch and we'll make some s'mores. And then you know what we'll do?"

David shook his head.

"We'll eat some more s'mores."

It made David laugh and David laughing, made Lyndie laugh. Frasier escorted them into the kitchen and set the oven to broil. He had Lyndie open the mini marshmallows and David open and break-apart the chocolate bars. He took out the cookie sheet and wrapped a sheet of aluminum foil over it. He took the gram crackers and broke them into squares and placed them on the cookie sheet and put a single layer of mini marshmallows on each gram cracker. "Alright," he said as he popped them into the oven. "In no time, the marshmallows will toast and then we put on the choc…" When he looked over, he found both kids eating some of the chocolate bars. "… we put some of the chocolate bars in our mouths, eh… before dinner?" He smiled at his niece and nephew with the chocolate marked mouths.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ No One Stepped On Anyone's Toes Here ]

The SIDF (Seattle International Dance Festival) was conducting their opening night with indoor and outdoor performances by over 200 international artists. The evening's light shower didn't hinder the outdoor performers in the least. There was a wonderful excitement in the air, yet Daphne told Niles that would rather watch the entertainers inside. Perhaps it was because dancing in the rain was their tradition and she wanted to keep it that much more special.

Niles took her umbrella and coat once they made their way inside. He produced the tickets to the doorman and politely handed her the tickets to allow her to lead them to their seats.

"Oh my Niles, this is nice," she commented when they were comfortably in their seats.

As they waited for the performance to start, Niles couldn't help thinking about the dream that he had had. It was an easy dream to decipher. It was just his conscious reassuring him how his wife would back him on any important decision, even if it meant uprooting their lives and moving their family fifteen hundred miles away.

Niles wanted to talk to Frasier about his dream becoming a fantasy, yet he could almost hear his brother's psychological side coming out. "Oh Niles, are you listening to yourself?"

Not this time. This one Niles would pack away and not discuss with his sibling. Not now and not ever. It was illogical for someone to foresee the future in a dream or conduct a vision of future reality inside a subconscious state. There were some case studies of it and he even recalled his own father talking of a dream he had of a conversation he had with Niles' grandmother. His dad told him that she could have told her every word before she had said it. Did that prove a vein in the Crane family that was of psychic? Of course not. There is always the exception to the rule and a case or two that defies all odds. There are those who think that they dreamt something that happens latter when a "deja vu" strikes cords in the short-term memory of the cranium. It's a sort of post-sorting memory from hazy dream states.

Yet he knew he dreamt of that wine bottle before he even knew it existed. Could he have seen it somewhere in some winery or grocery store without consciously declaring it? Of course he could have. And as a professional psychologist, that is what he was attributing it to. Yet there was another side of him that knew different. Call it his passionate side, call it his non-reasoning side, or call it his delusional side. Whatever one calls it, it was the side that hosted most of his heart. The place where all reasoning didn't need to make sense.

It was always hard for him to wrap his mind around the acceptance of people having the power of foreseeing the future or having psychic powers. Yet there were proven cases where psychics helped police solve cases or find a lost or injured person.

Most of the visions bestowed upon his beloved soul mate usually had solid foundation to them in one way or another. She had definitely softened his skepticism through the years, though it went against everything his skilled profession trained him in.

Perhaps his dream was God just letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. There would be no life-altering decisions or discussions this evening. Tonight was their night and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it.

The dancers from San Diego were great and the ones from Hong Kong where spectacular, yet it was the performers from Venezuela that impressed him so. They really moved Daphne as well, for he notice her wiping a tear from her cheek before she laced her fingers into his and she held his hand for their entire dance.

"They're breath-taking, aren't they?"

Niles smiled at her depth of passion. "Yes, they certainly are."

Their dance was vibrant and full of emotion. They hated to see it come to an end.

He looked as his watch and leaned over to his wife. "Daphne, we have to go."

"Can't we stay just a bit more?"

"I wish we could, my love, but if we're going to make those dinner reservations, we had better get moving."

"Alright. That was just beautiful, wasn't it Niles?"

"That it was. I couldn't agree with you more."

The third act ended and Niles and Daphne made their way out into the aisle and back outside.

"Oh, I wish we could have stayed longer."

"I know," Niles noted. "So do I, but I think you will really enjoy our dining experience."


	11. Chapter 11

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ While they tented back home ]

He pulled her chair out for her. "My goodness, you smell so good," he replied as a result from a heathy whiff of her hair.

"Thank you," she replied as she brushed her long hair back to her shoulder blades.

When he took the seat across the table, he couldn't help but smile at her.

The mater' d supplied them with menus with the announcement that he suggested selections from the tasting menu and they would involve wine paring. He then left them with the promise he would return shortly to take their orders.

"Oh my, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. You look completely stunning tonight," he almost tripped over the words he'd been dying to say that all evening.

She lowered her menu to smile back at him. "Thank you. And you look quite handsome. Dare I even say 'dapper'?"

"Thank you."

"How did you hear of this place?"

"Doctor Zither highly recommended it."

"He's the one you play squash with?"

"Yes, that's him. And I'm glad he did. If his compliments relish at least half of their value, we're in for quite a treat." His attention went back to the menu. "Anything fit your fancy?"

"Oh, I don't know."

He glanced over to see her studying the menu as if to find some small hidden secret. "Daphne, you're doing it again."

"What's that love?" She asked without looking up.

"Your mind is on the children again, isn't it?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"The kids are just fine. They're in good hands."

"Oh I know. I still think of them all of the time. You don't suppose that Frasa made those s'mores before dinna, do you?"

"Of course not. Frasier is very responsible."

"Oh, I know. I'm just…"

Niles smiled at her. "I know. I think of them often, too. Why don't we call to check on them after we order?"

"That sounds terrific."

Someone came over and replaced their table candle and lit it for them. They thanked her. The view was spectacular. They were lucky enough to sit at a table with a view of the kitchen and the entire kitchen staff. It was amazing to watch them perform their crafts.

"Niles, is there something wrong?"

"Excuse me?" he looked at her.

"I've had the feeling for some time now that something is on your mind."

He thought for a moment. She could always see right through him. When two people are so much in love, they become as one.

He gave her a half grin. "Not tonight. Tonight is our night. It's special. Let it be just as special."

"Alright then. How was work?"

"Work was good. A case of repressed aggression – working on forgiveness. Oh, and a patient that took great strides in delayed gratification."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to let that patient know how much they're improving until next week."

Daphne laughed. She caught his connection with the delayed gratification.

"How is Susan doing?" he referred to Daphne's friend who was just going through a breakup.

"She's doing as well as can be expected."

"Well, look what I am doing? I'm sorry Daphne. My attempt as light and cheerful dinner conversation seems to have taken an oblique turn. I apologize."

"Don't be sorry. I know you're just concerned for me friend."

There were a few moments of silence until Niles asked, "What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

It made Daphne smile and even laugh. "It really doesn't matter what I'm doing as long as I'm doing it with you." She reached out a hand and placed into his on top of the table, which he greatly welcomed.

The waiter returned. After they ordered, they honored their plans to call and check on the children. Frasier had fed them and they had taken their baths. He was in the process of making tents with bed sheets tucked into the couch and flooring them with bedding and pillows. The kids were loving it.

The salmon gravlax and salmon rillettes roulade was to die for and was very pleasantly enhanced with the white wine personally chosen by the chef. It was incredible. Chef Dunston came out to their table between courses to explain the dishes and the reasoning behind his wine choices. The evening was sensational. From the very first dish to the olive oil cake enhanced with the candied kumquat and cara cara orange with the honey lace. It was a wonderful and relaxing evening. They had after-dinner coffee with delightful conversation.

After their dining experience, Niles helped her with her coat. Soon they would be out dancing in the rain and it filled their hearts with excitement.

"Where are we going this time?" Daphne asked.

It was a legitimate question. The first time, they dance in the street outside of a quaint little downtown café. Last year, they danced on the outside viewing deck of the Space Needle. The year before that, they danced in the showers on a dinner cruise on the bay. He always valued the surprise and never revealed the destination ahead of time. "Well, you'll just have to see."


	12. Chapter 12

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Dancing In The Rain ]

There is a quaint little park on the counter-balance of Queen Anne Hill called Kerry Park which was just one short block from Elliot Bay Towers. Niles' father came here often to take Eddie for his walks. That was before Frasier had moved away. It captured the same view Frasier's 1901 apartment had.

Niles pulled up to the curb and shut the engine off. They didn't get out right away. Instead, they sat in silence and watched the soft rain come down and admired the view.

"This city is so beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

"Most certainly." He helped her bundle up before they stepped outside. "Daphne, before we go out there and I accidentally step on your foot once or twice, I just wanted to thank you."

She turned to him. "What in heavens for?"

"For absolutely everything. For who you are and the wonderful mother you are. For bringing so much joy to this old man's life."

She grinned widely. "Silly. I would be thanking you. You bring just as much joy to my life… not to mention that wonderful meal we just had… and the dance performance." She leaned in to kiss him, but stopped just an inch short. She waited there, prolonging the eagerness of the wonderful kiss she planned on bestowing to him.

His heart started dancing inside his chest as he could feel her sweet breath on his cheek.

Inching toward him, she brought her lips into his so softly that it almost made his head swim. Swim indeed, with the sweet scent of cherry bark and almonds she had combed through her hair. She often wore other perfumes, but this was his very favorite.

Niles mumbled something.

"What was that hon?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"I did?"

"You did?"

"Well… I don't know what it could be."

"Come again?"

"Sometimes you have that effect on me."

She smiled and put her hand on his chest as she leaned in to gently bring their lips together again.

"Thank you."

A giggle escaped her. "Niles dear, you don't have to thank me every time I kiss you."

"Well, you had better get used to it if you keep kissing me like that."

She couldn't control her smile. "I love you Niles Crane."

"And I so love you, lady Daphne." He leaned back and let out a deep breath in admiration for the way she made him feel. "Well my lady, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She tucked her purse under the passenger seat as he got out and hurried around the car to open her door. He took her hand to help her out.

Their rain coats had hoods, but with the rain so faint, they really didn't need them. Just the same, Niles made sure they wore them.

They walked over to the cement decking. There was a railing between them and the glow of down town Seattle.

He held out a hand and bowed to her.

She couldn't stop smiling. She opened up her rain coat and retrieved a Walkman that had two headsets attached to it. Opening his raincoat, she then turned the player on and slid it into his coat pocket.

"You've got this all planned out," he said.

She put his ear pieces in first and then her own. She left their raincoats open so she could get as close to him as possible.

As he put his arms around her waist and started to sway with her, she pressed her lips to his and didn't let up. They kissed for three straight songs. Niles doesn't even remember breathing during those three glorious songs.

He held onto his wife like they were dancing on thin ice that they could break through at any moment.

After that third song, Daphne swung her hands behind her and let her raincoat fall to the pavement.

"Daphne, I don't think…" He started to protest, but she silenced him by returning her lips to where they should be… with his.

She wanted to experience the rain in a refreshing and exhilarating way. Her heart was thundering against his chest and even in the rain, she was feeling quite warm.

Niles just couldn't allow himself to be the only one wearing a raincoat. It just didn't feel right. In the past years, when they had danced in the rain, they kept their raincoats on or sheltered themselves with an umbrella between them. At least, for every year except that first year.

He released her to remove his raincoat and fold it over his arm.

She smiled at him. If he didn't want to drop his coat in the rain like she had, she didn't mind at all. She moved back into place… into his arms and wrapped hers around him.

It was exhilarating, it was refreshing, and it was just between the two of them and no one else.

There were a few other people there, admiring the view of the city, as there always was. They had only paid initial attention to the two fools dancing in the rain. Niles spoke into her ear loud enough to be heard over the music, but not loud enough for others to hear. "You can kiss me like that in public only when I'm actually in the middle of a cold shower."

She laughed out loud and held the man she adored. She could feel her heard thundering so.

They danced to two more songs and the city was theirs.

They didn't want it to end, but she knew not to fight Niles' concerns for her getting sick for being out in the rain too long.

He picked up her raincoat for her as they headed back for the car. He was quick to open her door for her before placing their wet raincoats in the trunk. Inside the car, he had high-quality, extra big and thick towels in the back seat. He made sure she had more than she needed before getting any for himself.

"Oh, is me makeup running?"

"Yes, but even with running makeup, you are certainly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Oh you." She turned her head away from him as she towel-dried her hair. She didn't want him to see her smiling to herself. Truth was, she believed him. She was so lucky to be so in love with the greatest man she had ever known. And Niles had so much love to give.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Home Sweet Home… For Now ]

Daphne rolled over in the morning when she woke and lay her head upon Niles' shoulder.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her. He reached a hand up to caress her cheek as he closed his eyes again to rest a little more.

"I had a wonderful evening last night."

Niles smiled without opening his eyes. "So did I. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling on top of the world today."

"I'm glad. I was a little worried that we might get sick after being out in the rain."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Neither would I." He kissed the top of her head. "I loved every minute of it."

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

Niles lay still for a moment. "I don't hear anything."

"No, it smells like pastry?"

Niles took inhaled deeply. "French toast," he announced.

"I must be Frasa."

Niles grinned. Of course it was Frasier. Not unless a burglar broke inside to make them breakfast. They gathered their robes and headed down stairs.

There, Frasier had the children in their chairs, the table was set, and he was serving…

"French toast brioche'!" Niles announced.

"Frasa, you spoil us. I don't know how long you plan on staying with us…"

Niles finished her sentence, "…whatever it is, it's not long enough."

"Oh, it was nothing." He pulled out Daphne's chair for her and they sat to be catered to. "I've got walnut French toast brioche' served with hot syrup and Daphne… I have the berry preserves here for you. I know you would rather have that than syrup."

"Thank you Frasa." She said as she shot an impressive look to her husband.

"Let me just pop into the kitchen and get your scrambled eggs and fresh fruit." He headed for the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind me tending to the children. They woke up a bit earlier and I didn't want them to wake you."

"No, not at all." Niles responded. "Frasier, this is incredible."

He returned with the fruit and eggs which were scrambled with peppered potato cubes. He even served them with freshly squeezed orange juice before sitting to have breakfast with them.

They thanked him again.

"Oh I was happy to do it." He took his cloth napkin and lay it across his lap. He took a toast half and spread it with strawberry preserves. "So, how did things go last night?"

"Amazing," Daphne answered.

"Couldn't have been better." Niles added. "I hope the children weren't too much trouble."

"Are you kidding? We had a wonderful time, didn't we kids?"

David nodded twice with his eyes still fixed on his uncle. Rozalynda mocked him, but closed her eyes when she nodded. Their reactions brought a smile to Frasier's face.

"Well, we can't thank you enough," Daphne said.

"You're more than welcome."

"How about joining me for coffee at the café before I go to work?" Niles asked.

"I'm sorry Niles, I can't. I have an appointment at Elliot Bay Towers with the property manager this morning. I'm also going to get my job back as KACL and I'm meeting with a friend tonight, so I'll be home late."

"You have high-hopes for getting your old apartment back?" his little brother asked.

"Why yes, of course. Why not?"

[ Can You Go Home Again? ]

"Apartment 1901 is just not available at this time. I'm sorry Dr. Crane."

Frasier's jaw tightened. He couldn't picture himself anywhere other than his old apartment. He had envisioned it on the entire flight to Seattle and all the while there-after. He cleared his throat and leveled his stare across the large oak desk at the property manager. "I see. Well, what is the closest apartment that you have to that exact view from that exact angle, and at that exact level?"

"Let me see…" She thumbed through her spiral-binder. "It looks like the closest one… happens to be… 1024."

"1024," he repeated. He raised an eyebrow. "Half the elevation?"

"Yes-yes. I'm sorry, it looks like that would be the closest to what we have available right now."

"1024," he repeated again.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is facing away from the city."

"I see." He nodded aggressively like he was doing his best to keep his composure.

"Would you be interested in seeing 1024?"

The little nerve in Frasier's forehead was popping out. He finally blurted out, "Sure! Why not."

They went up to the apartment and the manager unlocked the door for him.

When Frasier stepped inside, even with the apartment lacking in furniture, he still could tell that it was all wrong. Half way through the tour of the place, Frasier stopped the manager. I could not stand being so far off-set from his old apartment, yet even less, he couldn't stand even thinking about living somewhere else. "You know what? I'll just take it."

"You will?" The manager seemed quite surprised from his mannerism about the whole ordeal.

"Yes, of course."

"Great. I'll run your application right away."

"Alright. Oh, and I'll have my employer information for you this afternoon. Would I be able to move apartments as one with a better view comes available?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Do you mind if I stick around a bit? I want to try to visualize different concepts of my furniture arrangement."

"Of course not. Take all the time you need. Just lock the door behind you."

"Thank you.' Frasier closed the door after her, dismissing her as soon as possible.

He took a look at the apartment from this angle and that, but the thought of him not getting his old apartment was burrowing into him like a splinter making its way deeper into his finger. He left the apartment and headed for the 19th floor. He just had to find out who was living in his old apartment and figure out how they would be willing to trade apartments with him.

When he reached is old door, he went to knock, but stopped. What is a good way to do this? What is a promising approach that would make him seem conniving and desperate, just as he really was?

He stopped to listen to the door to find if he could hear anyone inside.

He was so startled when the elevator doors opened again, that Frasier bounded from the door like he had been electrocuted. "Wow!" He even called out.

"Frasier? Frasier Crane?" A voice called from behind him.

He turned. His face was flushed from being startled and he was so embarrassed, but he managed a smile. "Regan?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Chaising A Lounge ]

The section of the store showcased chaise lounges of many shapes and styles. Niles tilted his head to one side while viewing one of bold pattern of majestic gold and black upholstery. "Oh, what about this one?"

Frasier turned to brace his arm up with his hand under his chin while he considered it. "Well, it definitely has a luxurious tempo to it, doesn't it? In a Romanesque sort of way. It may be a little on the formal side if you're looking for more of a comfort motif for your patients."

"Too true," he said before moving along to the next.

"Remind me again why you are needing a new couch for your office."

"A patient of mine is buying me a new one."

Frasier shot him a look.

"I know what you're thinking, and this has nothing to go with my ethics. He is simply reimbursing me."

"Come again."

"Well you see, he has a case of pent up aggression. When I told him to try hitting one of the throw pillows on my couch, we had a breakthrough and he took it out on the entire couch."

"He destroyed your couch?"

"Oh yes, one breakthrough of pent up aggression has led to a series of sessions scheduled for destructive violence." Without skipping a beat, he gestured. "What do you think of this one?"

"That's nice." They looked over the one featured in a luxurious velvet.

"Oh, how did things go over at the radio station?"

"Not quite as well as I had hoped."

"Oh?"

"Brett Esther is the new acting station manager and the man has the etiquette of a bar-room bouncer."

"That bad?"

"Well, let's just say that he makes Bulldog look like a man of culture."

"I'm sorry to hear of course, but are you saying that there is no chance of you getting your old job back?"

"KACL is in early negotiations of being sold."

"Oh my. I didn't realize the station was in that much turmoil."

"Let me put it this way: Noel Shempsky was Esther's secretary."

Niles cringed in response. "Well, where do you go from here?"

"I'll have to apply to other stations. It does put me in a bind with Elliot Bay Towers. It's just as well. They couldn't even place me on the same side as my last apartment there. You don't mind if I stay a bit longer with you and Daphne, do you?"

"Certainly Frasier. Stay as long as you like. Our casa su casa."

"Thank you Niles. Oh, I did run into Regan, my old neighbor at Elliot Bay Towers."

Niles shot him a smile. "You did? How did that little reunion go?"

His grin told the entire story. "I have a date with her on Saturday."

"Bravo big brother. So… the rider dons his equestrian helmet once again."

"Niles, you scare me when you use polo metaphors with my love life."

He smirked as he glanced at another sofa. "What about Roz? I thought you were going to use your influence to get her a job back at the station."

"Yes, well… unfortunately, I will be starting out at another station at ground level." Frasier glanced this way and that at the lounges and then back at Niles. "Niles, what about you?"

He looked his brother's way. "What do you mean, what about me?"

"Is there any chance that you won't be leaving Seattle? I mean, I finally move back and it doesn't seem like home when you're about to leave. It's just not fair."

"Well, I haven't discussed it with Daphne yet. If she's not on board with this…"

"If there is anything I can do to help you stay… absolutely anything."

"Thank you Frasier. I wish there _was _something you could do. I'll be talking to Daphne about it tonight. You're meeting with your friend tonight?"

"That's right."

"What's going on Frasier? Look at our lives."

"I don't know. But I do know this…" He caught his brother's full attention. "A man of your caliber will always prevail."

Niles smiled. "And I know you will too."


	15. Chapter 15

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ A Wing And A Prayer ]

The Bull Pen Bar and Grill was conveniently located next to the SeaTac airport. Frasier sat there at the counter nursing his drink as he patiently waited for his friend.

"Frasier." A familiar voice called out from behind him.

He turned as Sam Malone gave him a hug. "Sam, great to see you."

"Hey thanks. I hope you weren't waiting long." He took the luggage bag off which was strapped over one of his shoulders.

"Not at all." He ordered his old friend a drink.

"Sorry we have to meet like this. I'm heading back in a few hours. Just in town long enough for the game."

"How was the game? Did the Seahawks live up to the expectations of the Red Sox?"

Sam smiled. "Now Frasier, there's no room in baseball for a football."

Frasier laughed. "I'm sorry Sam."

"It was the Red Sox and Mariners. The Mariners scored early in the first and second endings, but the Sox came back strong in the sixth tying the score three-to-three. In the ninth, Seattle scored the winning run."

"Well, the next time you're over for a game, I'll have to join you."

Sam shot him a look. "Oh, I thought you were here for a week or two. Don't you live in Chicago?"

"Not any longer. I'm moving back."

"Hey Frasier, that's great. How's the little woman? I don't see a ring on that finger yet."

"Ah, Charlotte. Well, we parted ways."

"I'm sorry Frase," he said as the server brought him is beer. "What happened?"

"Her business started to take a turn for the worse. I invested large sums of my personal money. As it continued to go south, she let it monopolize all of her time."

"Damn sorry about that buddy." Sam scooped some peanuts from the bowl in front of him and snacked on some. "Well, you're a shrink. You should have money squirreled away somewhere."

"Well, the acorn tree isn't quite as full as it used to be," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You used to be a pretty big thing on the radio. Didn't you have an agent or something like that?"

Frasier returned with more sarcasm. "Thanks for the comment on my fame in the past-tense Sam." He then added. "No, I used to have an agent. Bebe Glazer has since retired."

"Sounds to me like it's time for you to get another agent."

Frasier looked his way. "Sam, perhaps you're right."

"Well, it's good that you have family here to fall back on. If you ever want to visit Boston, you always have a place to stay."

"Do you mean your place or the bar?" He shot his friend and comedic smile.

"My place, of course."

"How is everyone back at Cheers?"

"Well, there's not much left of the old gang. Norm still shows up regularly."

Frasier nodded. "Of course."

"Cliff shows up every now and then. Carla is still working for me. Woody is still in politics. He drops me a line from time to time."

"It sure would be something to go back and see some familiar faces again."

"Why don't you come back? You could catch this flight with me."

"Thanks Sam. That is very tempting, but I've got a lot on my plate here for the time being."

"Well, the invitation's open anytime. You're family, you know that."

Frasier smiled. "Thank you. And I feel the same about you. Next time there's a game in town, come early and stay late. If I ever get a place, you can stay with me."

Sam smiled at that. "Well Frasier, I hate to cut this so short, but I need to catch my flight."

"I'll walk out with you."

Frasier did more than that. He followed him over to the airport and stayed with him while Sam returned the rental car. He even walked with him to check in at that ticket counter and walked him as far as the security check point.

Before he left, Sam asked, "Frasier, is there anything I can do. If you need a loan to tide you over, I am carrying my checkbook."

"Thanks Sam, but I'm doing alright for now."

Sam hugged his friend good-bye. "If you change your mind, just call me."

"Certainly. You have a good flight and please tell everyone at Cheers I said hello."

"Sure thing." Sam headed toward the check point and stopped to give his friend one last wave.

Frasier watched his friend go through the check point and even further until he was out of sight.

"Frasier?" a familiar voice called out. "I didn't know you were in town."

He turned find Claire moving toward him in a hug.

"Claire? Claire French." He embraced her. He hadn't seen her for years. They had met at Lorna Langley's birthday party and Lorna was the one to help persuade Claire to date Frasier. That did involve the agreement for Frasier to tutor Lorna's son Kirby. "What a pleasant surprise." When they broke free from the hug, he was looking into the eyes of the lady of probably his most successful relationship… well, other than Charlotte or Lilith.

"So, what brings you to the airport? Seeing your wife off?"

"Oh no, I'm not married."

"Really?"

"Yes. How about you? I see you have a bag there. Are you off on a romantic get-away with your husband?"

"Oh no. I'm not married either."

"Really?" There was a moment of silence like neither one of them could believe that the other was still single.

"No, I'm just off on a trip with a friend."

"Oh, not Belize, I hope," Frasier joked of the place that he had taken her with the entire family once upon a time.

"No, not Belize. Well Frasier, it was really great seeing you again."

"Yes, it certainly was." He watched her head for the check point. He couldn't bear to see her go. "Claire!"

She turned back to look at him.

"This may sound a little impulsive, but could I have your phone number?"

She walked back over to him, trailing her bag on wheels. "Frasier, what are you saying?"

"Listen, I don't know how long your trip is going to take, but I would sure like to take you out… dinner perhaps."

"Well, I don't know… Whatever did happen between us Frasier?"

"Well… it was all me. I was the one with commitment issues. I was so foolish, but I'm completely over that now. I would love to catch up with you Claire. If not dinner, we could meet for coffee."

"Well Frasier… I don't know."

"Please say yes. If coffee goes well, I'll buy you a Danish."

She laughed. "Alright. Yes Frasier, I'd like that." She went into her purse for a pen and paper so that they could exchange phone numbers.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ The Talk ]

Daphne and Niles had tucked the kids in bed and they had just settled down to relax on the sofa. He sat forward and took her soft hands into his and looked into those warm brown eyes. "Daphne, there is something we need to talk about."

"Alright." She sat forward to join him. "What's on your mind Niles?"

"Well, you know how I've been able to come home early lately and meet you for lunch?"

"Yes," she said to coax him on.

"Well… the truth is… I haven't had the patient volume I normally cater to."

"We're just in a slump. We'll bounce back. You'll see."

"I've hoped for that, but this is more than a rut. I fear that it's time for a dramatic change."

"We're doing alright, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I want to do better than alright. In order to continuously pace the kids' college funds toward Yale and Harvard, I feel that we definitely need a change."

A more concerned look came over her. "What type of change?"

"I have entertained all venues and have broadened my options. I've been offered a handsome partnership in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Really?" Her voice sank.

"Now, I know it's not Seattle, but people from Seattle vacation there all the time. It doesn't rain nearly as much there."

"What about Martin and Frasier just moving back?"

"We'll come back to visit once we're settled in. And once I'm well established, we will be able to visit often."

Daphne looked down at their hands. For several moments, nothing was said. It seemed like an eternity. She looked up at him and smiled. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tightly. "You know what's best and I trust you completely." She kissed him on the neck. "I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"

Niles pulled away and smiled back at her. "I most definitely agree. You won't be sorry Daphne."

She could feel that all of his tension was gone; lifted like a heavy blanket over the both of them.

His lips met hers. "I'll find us a nice bottle of wine." He gave her another hug and then got up to head for the kitchen.

When he left the room, Daphne put her hand to her mouth. She just had to fight back the tears. She couldn't let her husband see her break down. Her shoulders started to shrug as she started to cry. She took a deep breath to calm herself, to stop the tears. She dried her cheeks with her shirt. "Hold it together Daphne," she told herself. Oh, they would finally be rid of all of this rain… She found herself holding in that last breath she took in. She couldn't even pretend to fool herself. She was going to miss the rain. She loved it. All of the green vegetation, the tall trees, the fresh air… not to mention the only place she lived in America.

She stood and went into the next room and out to their balcony. The cool breeze from the city washed over her like a refreshing stream of water. Seattle: the city where she met and fell madly in love with her husband. Oh God, how she was going to miss it.

The wind blew through her hair as her husband stepped out onto the terrace with two wine glasses. He handed her a glass and wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her admiring the same view of the city that she was. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked.

She lay her hand over his which was on her stomach. She turned her head to give him a kiss. "My home is in your arms Niles. It always has been."

He pressed his lips to hers.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ The Doctor Is Losing His Patients ]

The intercom sounded on Niles' office desk, startling him. He closed his reading book and quickly glanced at his watch. It was just after 1:30. He didn't have anyone scheduled at this time. He had just returned from the Montana where he had lunch with Daphne and the kids.

He answered the call. "Yes?"

"Doctor Crane, there is a Mr. Winslow here to see you. He wanted to know if you would accept him without an appointment."

"Yes, of course. Please show him in." Niles got up from his chair and went over to the door to greet him. When he opened the door, he found his brother standing on the other side of it. "Frasier… Winslow is your middle name. Why are you using your middle name?"

He held up a hand as if to stop his questioning. "I am not here today as your brother. I am not here as a colleague. Let it be known that I am here merely as a patient."

Niles looked a little puzzled, but nodded in agreement. "Please come in Mr. Winslow. Please have a seat." Niles closed the door behind them.

Frasier took a seat on the new chase lounge and made himself comfortable.

Niles sat in the chair next to him. "Well Mr. Winslow, I seem to have been caught up on your entire life history up until last evening, so… why don't you tell me what is new?"

"Alright. I met with Roz this morning to discuss career strategies. We've even interviewed potential agents."

"And how did that go?"

"Not so well. Once you've had a great white shark like Bebe Glazer for an agent, the rest just seem like guppies."

"And how about Roz? Tell me how she is handling all of this."

"Well, she is deeply concerned, as she should be. And she's still in denial that she's pregnant."

"How does that make you feel Frasier?"

"How does that make me feel? I'm angry. No, anger doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about Roz losing her job when she has Alice and another one on the way. I'm so furious I'm shaking. I've got to find a job and hire Roz back on as my producer."

"Tell me about Roz."

"What do you mean? You know all about Roz."

"Yes, but I want to see Roz through your eyes. Is losing her job going to cripple her?"

"'Cripple' is a harsh word. She is a strong woman of many talents."

"So perhaps this frustration is misdirected toward Roz's situation."

"Niles, what are you saying?"

"Tell me about your love life."

"Ha! My dance card is full. I have a date with Regan on Saturday and I ran into Claire French at the airport. She is interested in riding the 'Frasier Express' as well."

"Well, you definitely are being a caboose."

"What?!" Frasier shot him a look.

"Oh nothing. Frasier, tell me about your real love life."

"My 'real love life'?"

"Yes."

Frasier thought for a moment. "Charlotte…"

Niles didn't speak. He allowed Frasier to continue at his own pace.

"I thought she was the one. After a decade of being single again, I thought I finally found someone to settle down and grow old with."

"In consideration of your decisions to alter your departing destination from Seattle to pursue a relationship with Charlotte, do you feel that it is really over between the two of you?"

Frasier bowed his head. "Yes. Yes, I do. She had a failing career and a failing relationship. Between the two, she chose the high road."

"How does that make you feel?" Niles spoke softly.

"Empty inside."

"Now you've returned to Seattle. You have a fresh start."

"I wish it was all that simple."

"New beginnings aren't always supposed to be simple, but they are new."

"They say, 'You can never go home'."

"The only thing that remains constant is change."

"I come home and it doesn't seem like home. Everything has changed. My job is no longer available, someone is occupying my old apartment…" He looked over at Niles. "… even my family is moving away."

Niles swallowed slowly. "Ah."

"Ah? What? What is 'Ah'?"

"You are used to the solid ground… the higher ground. You're used to the grand apartment, the job that grants you fame and higher status in certain circles… the ability to help your little brother when he needs you the most."

It was Frasier's turn to swallow. He noted that his hands stopped shaking in frustration. It was then that he knew his brother had hit the nail on the head. They weren't in Kansas anymore. Frasier was used to solving everyone's problem. He would have been able to get Roz her job back or help his little brother in troubled times. Now Frasier's hands were tied.

"Frasier, it's okay that you can't always ride in on a white horse and save the day at the last moment."

Frasier forced a smile. "But that's what I'm best at. That's what I do."

Niles returned his brother's smile. "I know… I've.. I've a… accepted the job in Arizona. We'll be moving next month."

Frasier nodded, giving himself time to gather himself to speak without cracking his voice. "How did Daphne take it?"

"Quite well. I know she's hurting. I'm a psychologist, I can see the signs. It will take some adjusting."

"If you need help packing, I'm your man."

Niles' eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Excuse me?"

"Say that again. What you just said."

"If you need help packing, I'm your man."

"Oh my God, Frasier. I don't know why I didn't see this earlier."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take over my clients when I move? You can still have a radio show and see patients on your off time. At least you'll still have this office to fall back on for extra income while doing your radio show."

"That's brilliant Niles! Thank you. I accept your generous offer. If there's ever a chance that you'd ever move back to the Emerald City, you can take back your office and patients."

"It's a deal." Niles took a moment to collect his thoughts. "And for what it's worth, I've always looked up to you Frasier. It was you who got me through all those years of college."

"Me? How?"

"Because I've always wanted to be you. I worked my ass off to live up to your reputation. And that's how I've always felt about you."

They stood and Frasier hugged his little brother.

The intercom buzzed again. Niles went over to retrieve it. "Talk about timing." He spoke into the intercom, "Yes?"

"You're two o'clock appointment is here."

"Thank you. Please send him in after Mr. Winslow leaves."

Frasier shook his hand. "It's really too bad that Seattle is losing such an eminent psychologist."

"Thank you Frasier. And I know that you'll land a job in no time."

Niles went over and held the door open for him. "See you at the apartment for dinner?"

"Sure thing." With that, Frasier exited.

Frank Tate walked up to the other side of the door and stood there as if someone was standing in the way, preventing him from walking in.

Niles stood to the side to allow him access to the office. Perhaps the man was a germ-a- phobe. "Good afternoon. I'm Doctor Niles Crane," he said.

"Frank. How ya doin'?"

Niles waited, but Frank just stood there. "Would you like to come in?"

Frank turned to his invisible friend. "I'm waiting on you."

Once Niles had "them" step inside, he had "them" have a seat. "So how long have you two known each other?"

Frank sat there, staring at Niles.

"Frank, can you hear me?"

"Oh doc, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking to Harold."

"Harold," he said in a half-statement/half-question remark.

"Yes, we're here on the count of Harold." He leaned over to whisper to Niles. "For some reason, he doesn't think that I'm real."

Niles reached over for his pad of paper and pen. "I see. Just for sake of saving time, because Harold speaks so softly, Frank, I'd like you to be a liaison between Harold and me. Repeat everything he says to me and you can repeat everything I say to him."

"Alright."


	18. Chapter 18

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ No Paranormal Mediator Was Harmed ]

Frasier noticed a mood change through his brother's expression. "Niles what's wrong?"

"HOW DARE THEY!" He was staring at his coffee.

Frasier leaned over to glare down at Niles' coffee cup. "Niles, that's latte art."

"I didn't order a depiction in my coffee!"

"Oh, just drink it you fool."

"So Frasa, how's the job hunting going?" Daphne asked with one hand on Lyndy's stroller and David in her lap.

"Thanks for asking Daphne. Actually, you just missed my agent. He has me set up will three interviews next week."

"Well that sounds promising. It's nice to have some comforting news before your date tonight," Niles said.

"You have a date?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. Do you remember my old neighbor Regan?"

"Oh my, yes."

"I ran into her at Elliot Bay Towers when I went to apply. If these interviews go well, I'll be moving back there soon. I sure would like to strike up a conversation with the tenant of my old apartment. If only I knew if they had any future plans of moving, I could get the jump on requesting to switch apartments to reside back there."

"Did Dad talk to you about Ronee's surprise birthday party?" Niles asked.

"Most definitely. I'm picking up the cake and ice cream."

Niles nodded. "We're to pick up the helium balloons."

"Oh look, here comes Roz," Frasier noted.

Roz walked into Café Nervosa with Alice.

"We're meeting here to take the kids shopping," Daphne announced.

"Hi guys." Roz came up. "Say hello Alice."

"Hi."

Everyone greeted her. David seemed quite happy that there was another child to join the group.

Frasier jumped up and offered his seat to Roz. He couldn't sit there while a woman in her condition stood.

"Let me get a cup of coffee before we head out."

Frasier pulled up another chair for himself as Niles offered, "I'll get it for you Roz. Decaf?"

"No, if we're going to be shopping all afternoon, I'll need full octane."

Niles stopped short. "Oh, I just assumed with your condition…"

She shot him a look. "Excuse me?!"

"Well…" He was lost for words. "Frasier…"

Roz turned and slapped Frasier hard in the arm. "YOU TOLD THEM I WAS PREGNANT?"

Frasier leaned away from her defensively. "Well… Roz… you've been sick in the mornings."

"I am NOT PREGNANT!"

"I'm sorry Roz," Frasier pleaded.

Roz calmed down. She turned to Niles. "I'll take something strong and sweet."

"Just the way she likes her men," Frasier boldly commented.

She shot him a look like he was about to get a second slap.

When Niles returned, he brought her coffee in a to-go cup with lid.

"Would you guys mind taking Alice with you? I'll catch up with you soon at the mall. I want to talk to Frasier for a moment."

"Absolutely." Daphne stood and leaned to give Roz a hug and a kiss on her cheek. We'll see you in a bit."

When the left with the children, Frasier turned to her. "Roz, what's on your mind?"

"Frasier, you're a great friend."

"We're family Roz," he interrupted her.

"I know and I appreciate you offering to have me as your produce to your next job, but after being station manager, I don't think I would be happy as a producer again."

A concerned look crossed his face. "Roz, what are you saying?"

"I love you Frasier, but I applied for a job at KUBE."

"The KUBE? Roz, it's hard to even fathom working at some other radio station without you."

"I'm so sorry Frasier. My options seem so limited and KUBE is a music radio station."

He took her hand. "Roz, I will miss you so."

"Don't make me start crying Frasier. I got you a little gift."

"Roz, you didn't need to buy me anything."

"It's not that kind of gift." She pointed at the front door, which she was facing.

Bebe Glazer stopped in the frame of the door to put the back of her wrist to her forehead. "Somebody stop the music. Let me catch my breath. It's radio legend Doctor Frasier Crane."

"Oh my God!" Frasier jumped up and hurried over to hug her. "Bebe, I heard you were retired."

"Get the defibrillator out darling, Bebe's coming back from the dead for her favorite client. Why didn't you tell me you moved back to town?"

Roz took up her coffee. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Bebe gave her a hug. "Thanks for the call cupcake."

"Thank you Bebe. Frasier, call me later."

Frasier hugged Roz. "Thank you Roz… I have no words."

"Think it over and get back with me later."

He watched her leave the café. He sat back down. "Bebe! Bebe Glazer as I live and breathe."

"Tell me where you'd like to work Frasier. Tell Bebe where it hurts. I've got the remedy for all your worries."

Frasier almost started to cry. "Bebe, thank God. I have this overwhelming urge to kiss you."

"You just might after I make you Seattle's talk of the town once more."

"But Bebe, I just hired on with another agent."

"Give me the agent's number. I could use a good appetizer before going in for the full meal. I'll have you employed by next weekend."

"Oh, what can I say but… it's going to be great working with you again."

"Welcome home to Bebe, snookums."


	19. Chapter 19

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ And Someone's Been Sleeping In My Apartment ]

It had been years since he had laid eyes upon Regan and he admitted to himself while they shared a brilliant bouquet of Pinot Noir, that father time had been very generous to her.

"So… Frasier…" She sat her glass down and leaned in to give him her full attention. "What have you been up to? My God, what has it been, seven years?"

"Had it been that long?" Frasier thought out loud. He'd been away for what, five years? "I moved to Chicago for several years."

"Oh, tell me what that was like."

"Well… It was windy."

She giggled and returned with a smile. "Why Chicago? Was it career related?"

"Actually, I moved there to pursue a relationship with someone."

"Oh, she must have been someone very special."

"She was."

"I'm very sorry it didn't work out."

Frasier thought about those words for a moment and how sincere she was being. He really didn't want to diverge any more on the subject, yet he could sense in those beautiful eyes that she was yearning for more information. Would she ask that burning question of how the relationship ended? It was an inevitable question which may shed some light on the fundamentals of the future of their very own relationship.

"How is your father doing?"

He shot her a refreshing glance. She wasn't even going to pry about his relationship with Charlotte. "He's… he's doing well. He's married now."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Yes, he's been married for about five years now."

"That's so great. He is a great man. I am so happy for him."

"Well thank you. I'll tell him you said so…." Frasier reflected on her words for just a moment. "That is, that you are happy for him. Not that telling him you think he's a great man will go straight to his head, it just sounds a little silly coming from me." He caught himself back peddling.

She smiled. He was so cute when he did his back peddling.

"Enough about me. What about you? How is the veterinarian business?"

"Oh, you remembered. It's going quite well. I just took in a stray."

"Oh?"

"Yes, someone brought in this cutest little dog. They couldn't afford to take it in and didn't know where to turn."

"Well that is so nice that you have taken it in."

"Thank you. Jack Russell Terriers are so adorable."

"Excuse me? Did you say Jack Russell Terrier?"

"That's right. Oh that's right. Your father's dog is a Jack Russell Terrier. Eddie, is that right."

"That's correct," he snapped.

She laughed.

"What is it?"

"It's this little Jack Russell Terrier. He is so cute. He is so happy to see me when I arrive and then he can't stop staring at me."

"Really?" Frasier's voice showed a new chord of interest. "Is that a common trait for Jack Russell Terriers?"

"No, not at all. Oh, you should come over and meet him Frasier."

"I can hardly wait," the sarcasm was etched in his tone.

"He just keeps staring at me."

"Well, I definitely can't blame him from that."

His comment made her faintly blush. "Why thank you Frasier."

"So, you've been in the same apartment at Elliot Bay Towers?"

"I most certainly am." She blushed a little bit more. She smiled at his obvious comment about his interest in spending time in her apartment. "Will you be moving back into the apartments?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I was hoping to move back to my old stomping ground. Do… you… happen to know who currently resides in 1901?"

"Yes, it's Cam Winston."

"CAM WINSTON!"

"Is there a problem?"

"No – no."

She looked back to her menu. "Well, what are you leaning toward?"

He checked his watch. "I'm leaning on the idea of going right over there and speak with him directly."

"I was referring to the menu. Frasier, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you may have an alternative to asking me on this date."

"No Regan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just been stressful moving back and starting all over again from scratch. I'm trying to get settled in and find employment."

She nodded. "Oh, I understand. It must be difficult. Perhaps I can help take your mind off of things tonight. Please excuse me Frasier. I'm going to go to the powder room to freshen up."

"Alright. And I am sorry about that. I assure you that you are second to none nor situation."

"Let's not bring it up again, like it never happened."

"Thank you Regan."

She shot him a smile before stepping away.

A look poured over him and he shot a look to make certain Regan was well out of hearing range. He retrieved his cell phone and dialed Elliot Bay Towers. "Yes, can you get me apartment 1901 for Cam Winston?" He waited. "Cam, this is Frasier Crane."

"The Doctor Frasier Crane? From the radio years ago?"

"Very funny. Listen, I think we should get together. How about coffee?"

"Whatever for Crane?"

"I would like to discuss some things with you."

"I think I know what this is pertaining to."

"Oh, you think so? Well Mister Cam Winston, you are not just as clairvoyant as you would like to think you are."

"Frasier?" Regan had returned to the table to get her purse.

"Oh, dear God." Frasier turned to her with phone still to his ear. He had frozen in his situation. "Regan, please. I can explain."

She took up her purse and headed for the door.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Sleepless In Seattle ]

"I hate to keep bringing this up Niles, but I'm truly distraught about Regan," Frasier told his brother over coffee on a Monday morning at Café Nervosa. "Oh, I suppose one positive way to look at it is that I did find out that it was Cam Winston renting my old apartment and was able to meet up with him. I do feel overwhelmingly slighted. Not only did things not work out with Regan, but Cam rented my apartment for his mother. She didn't care for it, as I've already told you, and she was already thinking about moving after the lease was up. Of course, Cam was not going to diverge this information until we made a deal that he would make the apartment available for me in three months as long as I gave up my parking spot for an entire half of a year." Frasier subconsciously put more unneeded sugar into his coffee while he was deep in thought. "Damn that Cam Winston." He looked over at his brother. "Niles, you haven't heard a single word that I've said?"

He lifted from his hand of the arm that propped his head up. His hair was a bit of a mess. "I'm sorry Frasier. I'm been tossing and turning all night."

"Well, you do look a bit enervated. What's going on Niles?"

"Oh, it's this move. Daphne tries not to let on, but I can tell she is miserable about us moving to Phoenix. I'm a psychologist. I can see the signs. It's tearing her apart."

"Well, Bebe's my agent now. Perhaps there is something I can do to help once I'm game fully employed again."

"I appreciate the gesture, Frasier, but I need to do this. I will be the supporter for my family."

"I respect that Niles. It's…"

"It's what?" Niles looked at him sleeplessly.

"It just makes me feel so helpless. I'm the big brother and being a psychologist, I'm used to solving everyone's problems. I hate that I can't help you."

"Thank you for your concern Frasier. You are a good brother, but I'm a big boy now. "

"I understand. Perhaps you should shift your schedule around to go home and get some sleep."

"I would only toss and turn at home." He glanced at his watch. "I'd better get going. Weren't you meeting Roz here this morning?"

"Yes, I don't know what's keeping her."

"Oh, here she comes now. Ta-ta Frasier." Niles greeting her on the way out.

She plopped down in her seat. Her hair was a bit frazzled.

"Roz, are you okay? You look so tired."

"Bebe came over last night and we talked for hours."

"Bebe? Is she trying to be your agent as well? I thought she was only taking me as a client. Is she really coming out of retirement?"

"Good morning darling."

They turned to see Bebe fashionably posing in Café Nervosa's door way. Frasier pulled back a seat for her.

"Thank you love. What an exhausting morning." She sat. "Could someone get me a hazelnut latte?"

"Of course." Frasier motioned for the server and ordered for her. He turned back to give her his full attention. "Did you set up any job interviews for me this morning?"

"Oh Frasier, behave yourself. I love it when you're so forceful. It reminds me of the animal instinct of a raging tiger who just takes what he wants and take he will."

"Perhaps you need a cold shower rather than a latte?" Frasier sounded.

She pouted. "Daddy's not in the mood for a little foreplay this morning?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Roz commented.

"Roz, are you okay?" There was heart-felt compassion in his voice.

"I'M NOT HAVING MORNING SICKNESS FRASIER. It's Bebe that's turning my stomach."

"Oh we are just on edge, aren't we?" Bebe said tenderly. "Alright, I'll just come out and say it. I went to station after station, but no one is willing to pay you what you're worth Frasier."

"OH MY GOD!" Frasier's panic stage just kicked in.

"You said you liked working at KACL?"

"You went over to KACL? But they are in the process of selling the company."

"Yes, I'm sorry Frasier. They weren't in any position to offer you a position."

"But I already knew that." It was in his voice that he was getting frustrated.

"But what you didn't know is that she is." She looked over at Roz.

"What?" Both Frasier and Roz said at the same time.

"Roz, starting tomorrow, you're returning as KACL's station manager WITH the stipulation that they CANNOT sell the station for the next six months."

"What are you talking about?" Roz asked

"When they weren't ready to negotiate a contract for Frasier, I shifted into plan B."

"Plan B?" Frasier asked. "We have a plan B?"

"Ratings steadily dropped after Frasier left and I threatened them with the biggest lawsuit this side of the Rocky Mountains in lieu of how they stripped Roz of her authority little by little."

"You're saying…" Roz started to ask.

"Unlawful termination. They restrained your authority to do what you had to do to revive the ratings. Now you have the authority to hire who you wish." She shot Frasier a look.

"Bebe, what good is that if they'll be selling the station in six months?" Frasier asked.

"I have it in writing that they cannot sell the station within the next 5 years if you triple the ratings in those six months. And I know we can do that if I have to pass out fliers door to door."

Frasier smiled the greatest smile. "Roz, we're going to be working together again! Well, I will be working for you!"

Roz hugged him. "Oh my God Frasier!" She then turned to Bebe. "How can I thank you?"

"Well darling, you can start by signing me on as your agent."

"You've got it." She hugged Bebe.

"And just a few other small stipulations."

"Uh-oh." Roz said. "Like what?"

"Just a few minor details. I'll bring over the agent contract later today and tomorrow, we can meet for lunch in your incredibly huge office to hash over the small details. I'm buying." Just then, her coffee was delivered. "I'll need that to go and put a little scooty behind that booty," she told the Café's male server. "I'll leave you two to celebrate." She headed over to the counter to retrieve her coffee to go.


	21. Chapter 21

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ I'm Listening Again ]

Frasier walked into the booth looking at everything like a kid in a candy store. He set his brief case down, carefully and neatly in place. He slowly sat in the seat. Oh, how comfortable it was. Reaching out, he adjusted the mike, just a bit. It was perfect. It was just the way he remembered it. Ever so slowly, he placed the headphones over his ears. He leaned into the dead mike to practice. "Hello Seattle." He cleared his throat. "Hello Seattle." It brought a big smile to his face. He felt like his was about to do his first show ever and he could feel an adrenalin rush.

"Hiiiiii Dr. Cane."

Frasier looked up into the producer's booth to find Noel there giving him the Vulcan greeting to "live long and prosper."

"Noel…" He was stunned. He had showed up early to go over the routine with his new producer, but he didn't expect this. Not in his worst nightmare. "Noel…. Noel Shempsky…" There were no other words to express his feelings.

Noel leaned into his mike to talk to him. "I missed you too Doctor Crane."

"Noel, you're producing my show?"

He mistakenly hit a button and cut himself off. As he continued to explain, Frasier could not hear him.

The door to the hallway flew open and Roz came running in to give Frasier a hug. "We're back! Frasier, we're really back!"

No time to take his headphones off for the hug. "Oh, I know Roz. Isn't it just wonderful."

"Have a great first show," she said.

Noel tried to open the door between the booths, but somehow it was locked. He started struggling with it. Frasier and Roz looked at him and then at each other.

"He's just filling in. You should have your producer in a few days." Roz went over and let him in.

He looked at her with a puppy dog, glazed look. "Hiiiiiii Roz." Oh yes, he was still obsessed with her.

"Noel, we have a boss/employer relationship, you can't be looking at me like that anymore."

"Relationship?" he repeated and which, by the way, was the only word he focused on as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, for God sakes, Noel."

Without taking his eyes off of her, he walked over to Frasier and placed some papers down. "The promos Doctor Crane."

"Thank you Noel," Frasier said. "Or should I just congratulate you for being in the same room with Roz again?"

Noel didn't respond. He just seemed to be floating across the room aimlessly like he was lost in love.

"So, how did your lunch with Bebe go?" Frasier asked

"Well, you know how she mentioned some small details?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, do you remember who she was an agent to before she became your agent…"

There was a loud bark as the door flew open. "Hey-ya Doc. How's it hangin'?"

"Bulldog!"

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing isn't it? The Gonzo Sports Show is BACK BABY! I'm on right after you, so no spitting on the mike when you talk." With that, he backed out of the booth the way he came in.

"Wow, Bulldog Briscoe is back." Frasier said it out loud as if he needed to hear it to accept it. "Didn't see that one coming."

Roz checked her watch. "Fifteen seconds, Frasier. Noel, back in your booth." Both she and Noel went into the producer's booth. Roz would observe the first several minutes. "Alright Noel, you comfortable with this?"

He was focused until he caught a whiff of her perfume and then he became light headed. "What Roz?"

"Noel, out of the seat and out of the booth. I'm taking over for today."

"Oh, alright Roz." He got up and headed for the door leading to Frasier's booth.

"NOT THAT DOOR! The other one."

He pivoted and exited to the hallway.

Frasier gave her a warm smile. He saw the whole thing. With Roz as acting producer, he felt as safe as in his mother's arms.

She smiled back then pointed to him. The "On Air" light came on. They were live and it was such a rush.

Suddenly he came to life in the career he was born for. "Good afternoon Seattle. This is Doctor Frasier Crane and WE'RE BACK! We're actually back. I have missed you all as I hope you feel the same. Before we start, I would like to dedicate this show to my eminent brother: Doctor Niles Crane. For, you see, my brother is about to take a bold journey and although he will be so desperately missed, but no matter if he's a few blocks away or a few countries away. I will always be there for him. I'm proud to say, to help me celebrate returning to the Seattle airwaves, Roz is returning as my producer today."

Roz keyed her mike. "It's a pleasure to be back with you Doctor Crane. The switch board is starting to light up like Christmas lights."

"Our number is 555-KACL. You have the number Seattle, so use it. We're here for the next three hours and I promise if you get through, I will speak with you even if it's after the show. Let's take our fist caller Roz. Who's on line one?"

"It's Mike from Pagosa Springs, Colorado?"

He shot Roz a look. How is a caller calling in from Colorado? Frasier hit the button. "Hello Mike, you're on the air and I'm listening."

"Hello Doctor Crane. I moved from Tacoma to Colorado. My ex-wife told me you were back on the air and I just couldn't believe it."

"Well Mike, it's always delightful to speak with a fan. What is your purpose of the call?"

"I just called to congratulate you…"

"Well, thank you Mike. I greatly appreciate that."

"Now that I'm talking to you… I… I'm feeling a little empty inside."

"These feeling usually manifest for a reason. How long have you had this empty feeling?"

"For years."

"I see. You mentioned that you were divorced. Were there children involved?"

"No."

"Perhaps you're missing your life with your ex-wife."

"I don't think so Doctor Crane." Mike's voice came back solid with that response.

"Well Mike, tell me more. When did you first notice the emptiness?"

Niles was driving down the freeway listening to Frasier's show. The rain was coming down in buckets. His knuckles were white from his grip on the wheel. He was going to meet Daphne at the apartment for lunch and he was feeling the frustrations of putting Daphne through the conditions of leaving the home she loved.

"I guess I miss Seattle Doc." The radio sounded in his Mercedes. "I miss the green trees and the beautiful skyline."

"Well Seattle is a wonderfully beautiful place."

"I guess… I miss my family."

Niles felt his tensions mounting. There was an explosion from the driver's side as if his emotions had triggered it. The front driver's side tire had blown. The Mercedes pitched to the right and went off the highway.


	22. Chapter 22

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ In The Darkest Hour ]

The rain soaked Niles' suit as he fumbled with the spare tire. He had probably ruined his hand-stitched suit, but at this point he didn't care. His frustrations set in too deep for him to worry about his garments or to convince himself that he didn't even know how to use the jack to lift the car. The tire was completely blown and he would helplessly tinker with it until the tow truck arrived.

Just when he had gone off the road and was about to call Triple A, Daphne had called. He had told her what had happened and asked her to make the call to Triple A for him.

Yet his anger and frustration was too much for him to sit still as the rain pelted his car. He had been out here for a while. Several people stopped to help him, yet he declined their help, letting them know that Triple A was on the way. Ah, what was he doing? He was getting nowhere with this tire.

Crouching by his tire he tried to use the tire iron to pry the hub cap off. He felt someone standing there. He looked up and in the falling rain stood a vision… an angel… she was beautiful.

"Daphne… What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she reached a hand out to help him up. "Dance with me Niles."

His skin went cold at her words. Her face looked so calm – so patient. How could she be with so much going on? "Here? At the side of the highway? In this down pour?"

"Take me in your arms Niles." Then she repeated. "Dance with me."

He stood to meet her at eye level. Those beautiful eyes. Her lips pressed to his and the tension in his shoulders went away. The anger and the frustration dissolved. The cold rain didn't seem so cold anymore. Was she an actual angel coming to take his soul away from the wreckage?

He put his arms around his wife and they danced to the undetectable rhythm of the rain. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. There wasn't a care in the world. It didn't matter that his car had a flat and he was soaked to the bone. It didn't matter that they were leaving the beautiful Emerald City. The only thing that mattered in this universe was that they had each other and that their children were healthy and safe.

"I love you Daphne," he whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" she asked him.

He smiled. "You know, it really doesn't matter as long as I have you."

"I love you Doctor Crane."

They kissed and the rain baptized them in celebration. Celebration of their wonderful relationship. Celebration of life.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered to her.

"Well, I know what I would do without you."

He stopped to look at her. "What would you do?"

"Spend the rest of me life looking for you."

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Those were the nicest words he had ever heard. Slowly he moved toward her until their lips barely touch and it sent wonderful chills up their bodies.

They danced in perfect unity together.

The tow truck arrived and Niles stopped dancing with Daphne only long enough to give the keys to the driver and sign the paperwork.

The gentleman hooked up the car and shook his head at them as he watched them dancing in the downpour. Yet it wasn't from a point of view of watching two crazy people without enough common sense to come in out of the rain. No, it was more along the lines of what a lucky couple to be so in love.

The driver had taken the Mercedes away for some time before Daphne brought her lips back where they should be – to his.

"Tell me this," Niles said.

"What?"

"Tell me that you didn't walk here."

They laughed together and she kissed him again and again.

The world could be crashing down around them, but that didn't matter today, for love tends to conquer all.

You know, it's true… Vivian Greene said it best:

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass.

It's about learning to dance in the rain."


	23. Chapter 23

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ This Is Not Goodbye ]

Straightening his tie, Niles then tended to David's tie.

"Isn't Ronee's birthday next month?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is, but Dad's throwing this party early so she won't suspect that he's actually throwing her a party."

Daphne smiled when she brought Rozalynda into the room in her beautiful dress. "Martin's always doing things like that."

She leaned over and kissed Niles for an extra-long time.

"Wow, that was incredible. What was that for?"

"I'm just happy. You make me happy."

"Now Daphne I know your happy kisses. There is something more, isn't there?"

She blushed a little. "Now that you mentioned it…"

"Well, what is it? Tell me."

"Well… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I had one of me visions."

"Oh, do tell. What was it about?"

"I had a vision that I was in the hospital."

"Oh my God. You were alright, weren't you… in your vision?"

"Oh yes. I was in there having our next baby?"

Niles jaw hit the floor and he became even more pail than he usually is. "You're… you're pregnant?"

"Oh no."

"So we're going to have a third child in the future?"

She smiled. "I believe so. But there's something more."

He couldn't contain his smile. "What is it?"

"I was having the baby here in Seattle."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And if this holds true, by the looks of how old David and Rozalynda are… in me vision, that is… we'll be back in Seattle in a year or so."

Niles hugged her and held her tightly. "I would love that."

"Oh Niles, this vision was so vivid. I even called the superintendent this morning to plea with him. He's willing to rent this apartment at a one year's lease when we move out. So if me vision is true, we can move back into our apartment."

He kissed her on her forehead. "I love you." Not all of Daphne's visions held true, but somehow, he truly believed this one.

At Martin and Ronee's house, Frasier and Martin set out the extra chairs while Ronee made a snack tray in the kitchen. "Frase, I'm sorry to hear about Regan."

"I am too, Dad."

"You know, I really liked her."

"Yes Dad, I know." Frasier's tone was tinted with hostility. "Well, Claire is back in town. I can set up a date with her."

The banner above their heads in the living room read, "God Luck Niles, Daphne, David and Rozalynda."

"Niles and Daphne don't suspect a thing, huh?"

"No Dad, you are quite the covert operator when it comes to surprise parties. And what's with that sign. What does 'God Luck' actually mean?"

"It's the latest thing. It's both 'God Speed' and 'Good Luck' combined… What, you don't believe me?"

"Oh yes, I believe you. What I can't believe is that you found a banner shop that would actually print that out for you."

Martin shot him a look.

Roz hurried over from the window. "Okay. They're here."

Alice followed closely behind her.

Martin called out. "Ronee, hon, they're here."

When Niles and Daphne came through the door, they were so taken back when everyone yelled surprise for their entrance.

"Oh dear," Daphne put her hand to her chest to catch her breath.

They saw that the banner was for them. This was their going away party.

Martin gave Niles a hug.

"You sure had us fooled," he told his father.

"I'll say," Daphne said as she hugged Roz and then Ronee. "We even brought you a birthday gift."

"Oh, I'll take that." Ronee said as she quickly took it from her. Everyone chuckled.

Martin started to get misty-eyed when he hugged Daphne. "We're sure going to miss you around her."

Frasier hugged the kids. "It is but sweet sorrow to be home and yet it doesn't really feel like home when the people you love must go."

He shook hands with Niles. "Are you ready for this? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you Frasier. The movers did a wonderful job. Everything's handled and we're ready to fly out tomorrow morning. Thank you for asking." He leaned over to whisper to Frasier, "By-the-by, why does that sign read 'God Luck'?"

Frasier smiled. "It's a Dad-thing," was the only explanation he offered.

"Ah," Niles understood completely.

"I'm still driving you to the airport."

"Of course."

Martin wiped a tear from his eye. "Hey Frase, why don't you make a toast?"

"Certainly Dad. Everyone get a drink." He looked out among the faces; his family. The hearts that he loved so dearly. There were looks of happiness of being together and there were looks of despair from having to say good-bye. "I'm a little lost for words…" Frasier stammered.

"That's a first." Martin's comment got everyone chuckling.

"How does one go about a toast to family that is much more than family? You are all my greatest and dearest friends. Raise your glasses my friends. Let us not say good-bye. It brings to mind a poem by Jay Loveless:

This is not goodbye, we will meet again,

There's a reason you are my brother,

There's a reason we are best friends,

This love traverses time,

It pulled us closer from the start,

I feel your warmth with every beat of my heart.

But though these tears do fall,

From forest eyes to snowy skin,

I know this is not goodbye, we will meet again."


	24. Chapter 25

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ Parting Is Such Sorrow ]

It would be their last cup of coffee together for a long time; in the coffee shop there in the airport. Daphne was tending to the children to give her husband time with his brother.

"So," Niles said trying to keep the conversation light. "How are my former patients?"

"Oh great. I spend twenty minutes looking for an imaginary lost wallet belonging to the imaginary friend of the one patient."

"Oh my."

"It's too soon to try to convince him his friend doesn't exist. It's on his dime."

"Frasier, where are your scruples?"

"Niles, I continuously claimed to find it, but each time the patient would look at the imaginary wallet in my hand and say, 'No, that's not it'."

"Ah… Understandable Frasier, you can't rush him in to the realization that his imaginary friend doesn't exist."

"Yes, and what was he thinking? That somehow twenty imaginary patients had lost their wallets in my office and I'm just collecting them left and right."

Niles gave him "the look". "Frasier, you're starting to scare me."

"Oh Niles, I'm just joking."

"Ah…." He said in understanding. He then leaned in. "You know, Daphne had a vision that we will be back in a year or so. That we were here having our third child."

Frasier reply was a warm smile. "How absolutely wonderful. That is a delightful vision to look forward to. And I will surely work gaining more patients to bulk up your practice for when you come back. How is she feeling about this move?"

"She's fine. Especially with this vision of hers."

"Niles, what if the vision doesn't come true?"

"Well… I've never thought of that. I guess I'll just have to make it happen. The firm is offering my a substantial income. I can see us doing well enough to move back in a year or so. Of course, it doesn't rain much in Phoenix. We will have to come back to do our dancing in the rain. Perhaps we will come back for the holidays."

"I hope so."

"Dad has already invited us back for Thanksgiving."

"And I should be back in my old apartment by Christmas. If you can, it would be lovely to have you at my place for Christmas or perhaps we could all come to Phoenix for Christmas."

Daphne walked up. "Niles love, it's about time we got to our gate."

"Of course." They got up and hugged Frasier goodbye. Then they took up their bags.

Frasier helped Daphne with her bag. "I'll take you as far as the security check point."

"Thank you Frasa." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You come visit us anytime you'd like."

"Thank you Daphne."

"What about you Frasier?"

"What do you mean, Niles?"

"How are you adjusting back in Seattle?"

"Well, I'm back at KACL and bringing up the ratings, I may add. My stocks are on a glorious rebound. I have your practice… until you return. I'm back in Elliot Bay Towers and will be in my old apartment in a few months. I have a hot date tonight. I'd say I am doing quite well."

"Glad to hear it."

"Now remember, I am flying out this weekend to help you get settled in. At the very least, I will watch the kids so you can take Daphne out."

"Thank you Frasier."

They had reached the security check point and Frasier handed Daphne's bag to Niles while Daphne had her hands full with the children. Frasier squatted down and gave David a hug. "See you later alligator."

"Good-bye Uncle Frasier"

Then he turned to his niece. "For a while crocodile."

Rozalynda ran into his arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Bye-bye Uko Faza."

A lump formed in his throat and a tear swept his cheek as he hugged that little girl like a stuffed teddy bear. "I'll come see you this coming weekend. Is that okay?"

"Oh-K," she said.

"Oh, but Uko Faza will still miss you so." He let her go and stood.

Daphne wiped the tear from his cheek and gave him a great big hug. "We're not that far away."

"I know."

Then Niles shook his hand and they embraced.

"I'll see you soon." Frasier said with a smile.

They started toward the metal detectors. Niles stopped and turned back toward his brother. "I took a picture of the chess board before they packed it. I will set it up just as we left off. We will resume this weekend."

Frasier smiled a warm smile and waved.

[ Elliot Bay Towers Apartment 1024 ]

Martin was helping Frasier adjust his furniture for the seventh time. "Now Frase, you're just going to have to get used to it the way it is. This isn't your old apartment, you know."

"Yes Dad. You don't need to remind me. It's evident every time I look to my balcony expecting to see my wonderful view of the Space Needle, only to be disappointed."

"Ah, you'll have your old apartment back in a few months." Then he added in sarcasm, "Then you can ask your handicapped father to help you rearrange your furniture again."

"Oh, very funny. You know how much I appreciate this." He hurried into the kitchen to check on his duck a l'orange. He had timed it well. She should be arriving at any moment and the duck would be perfectly tender and juicy. He checked the wine bottle label on the table for the umpteenth time to ensure that the vintage hadn't miraculously changed somehow. The table was set with his best silver and finest china set on his white table cloth. The appetizers were out of the oven and placed strategically for appearance and ambiance. He stepped back from the place settings to admire his work. "Dad, what seems to be missing here?"

Martin took a few moments to look over everything in great consideration. "Fresh cut flowers, an orchestra out on the balcony, and Burt Bacharach hiding in the bathroom," he said sarcastically. "Everything looks great. You're going to do fine. You just need to relax."

There was a knock at the door.

Frasier looked to his father. "Dad, she's here. How do I look?"

"You look just fine."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. Dad, do you think I have on too much cologne?"

Martin smiled at the poorly-timed question. "Frasier, why don't you just answer the door?"

Frasier went over and reached for the door. He hesitated for just a moment and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be exquisite tonight. He pulled the door open and found her standing there in an incredibly enchanting, full-length, dark-teal evening gown. "Wow, you look sensational."

Regan smiled. "Thank you."

"Please come in. You remember my father: Martin."

"Yes, hi Martin. It's great seeing you again." She went over and gave him a hug.

"Great seeing you too. Well, I hate to greet and run, but I was just on my way out."

"Frasier tells me that you're married now. Congratulations."

"Yep. Thank you. Getting back to my better half now."

"I'd love to meet her someday. Perhaps, if it's not too forward, we could double-date someday."

The comment made Frasier smile. It sure put him to ease. With all of his blundering chances he'd had with Regan, it was truly comforting to hear her positive attitude and willingness to move forward in the relationship.

"We would love that." Martin smiled as he made his way out the door. "Enjoy your evening."

Frasier saw him out. "Thanks for helping out tonight Dad."

"Don't mention it son. Just have a good night."

"Good night Dad." He closed the door and turned to Regan. "And I want to thank you for giving me another chance Regan. I acted terribly the other night and I want to apologize for my actions."

"Well, I know how moving and trying to settle in must be."

"I have an overwhelming urge to kiss you."

She showed a half grin. "Maybe you should act on that."

He went over and put his hands on her hips and brought his lips to hers.

"I hope there's more of that where that one came from."

"Definitely." He kissed her again, this time much longer than the last one. "Would you care for a glass of wine."

"I'd love one."

He brushed his lips with hers one more time before heading for the wine.


	25. Chapter 26

_Dancing In The Rain by Patrick Councilor_

[ No, She'll Carry The Otter ]

Comfortably laced were Daphne's fingers with her husband's almost the entire flight to Phoenix. He was her true hero and she was his everything.

"Daddy, can I have another soda?" David asked, at his left.

"Now David, you've already had one." Tough love was… well… tough. "We're about to land. We'll get you a different drink of the sorts when we land."

Daphne brought the back of her husband's hand to her lips and she delicately pressed a kiss there. "At least we won't have to deal with that dreadful rain."

"That's right," he said with no strength in his tone. Truth of the matter was that they would both miss Seattle and the frequent rain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are making our decent into Phoenix. It's currently 78 degrees and we are getting scattered showers throughout the valley. Thank you for flying with us and please enjoy the rest of your day."

Niles shot Daphne a look and they both warmly smiled at each other. He caressed her warm, soft hand inside his. It was the best welcome to Phoenix they could have. It was actually raining in Phoenix.

Little David and Rozalynda were so excited to see this new place called "Few-next". This little adventure, they would face it together as a wonderfully loving family.

Niles looked into his wife's beautiful hazel eyes as they touched down and began their deceleration. She was so incredibly beautiful and caring. She was great with the kids. She was the perfect wife.

"You know, they have cactus pear jelly here," he informed her by leaning in to whisper in her ear. He didn't need to whisper it to her, but it gave him a chance to get close to her. Not that he ever needed a reason other than to get close enough to smell her hair. Life wasn't good, it was incredibly fabulous.

"I've never heard of that before."

"It's jelly made from cactus."

"I know that silly. I can gather that from the name."

"I know you can."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because it gives me the opportunity to whisper in your ear and I love being close to you."

His words gave her a chill in a good way and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She turned to press her lips to his. "Here, let me tell you something."

He turned an ear to her.

"I love you." He soft words were warm and she purposely moved in so close that her hot breath in his ear made his heart pound like a drum.

After luggage claim, they found a suited driver with a card: Dr. Niles Crane. He had rented a cart and took care of all of their luggage. That is, all but Lynda's stuffed Sea Otter that she got when they had visited The Seattle Aquarium a month ago. She definitely had ahold of that and she wasn't giving that up for anything.

Comfortably in the limo, the driver started to pull out of the parking. The kids were looking out the windows in admiration. When they cleared the parking lot, Niles and Daphne both spoke to the driver at the same exact time, "Could you pull over for a few moments?" They looked at each other and smiled. It would be their last opportunity to dance in the rain for quite some time.

"We'd like to be a little crazy and dance in the rain," Niles told the driver.

"I've have an umbrella in the trunk, sir."

"Thank you, but we won't be needing one. We may seem a little crazy, but we've made it a tradition to dance in the rain every now and again."

"Hey, we need a little 'crazy' in our lives, don't we?"

"We most certainly do."

Daphne turned to the kids. "You both stay in the car. You can watch Mommy and Daddy from the window, but stay inside. We don't want you getting wet."

"Okay Momma."

"Tay Momma," Lynda repeated.

Niles went out his side and took Daphne's hand to help her out. It sure wasn't a Seattle rain, but it was wonderful and refreshing and they held each other in it and that made it a wonderful rain shower.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"What?"

"How I love how I see you."

"And how is that?"

"Sometimes I see you as my wife…"

"Well, how else do you see me?"

"Sometimes I see you as my girlfriend."

"You're what? Your mistress?"

"Not at all. I always see you as my wife, but sometimes I see you as my girlfriend because we way we act together, the way we feel about each other, it's like we just started dating. I love you so Daphne."

Her eyes held the truth. He was her hero. "I love you too Niles. Dip me."

He did so and the rain hit her face and she smiled. It didn't matter if they had to move to the far stretches of the earth. They had each other and that is more than most people would ever even dream about. When he brought her up out of the dip he touched his lips to hers and kissed her like it was their first kiss.

Her eyes looked deep into his. His love would never fail and she would follow him to the very edge of existence.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" he asked and they laughed together and held each other tight.

~ Fin ~


End file.
